Matchmaking Process
by BrokenCheshireCat
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the hatred? Amuto -Complete-
1. Step 1: Don't abuse karma

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing; later)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 1: Don't abuse Karma**

**(Amu's POV)**

I always thought about myself as a free kind of person. My family is neither rich nor poor, just average, so I think it's save to say that I don't have any major responsibilities. As such, my parents only expect me to be a good daughter and do well at school (which by the way I just absolutely hate).

My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm your average 16-year-old girl. I'm not important to the society (and don't plan to be), I'm just known simply by only a few people. Even my circle of friends is very small, but that is mostly due to my pickieness.

First of all there is Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun. My ultimate best friend. It's a bit wierd actually. I feel so comfortable with him, it almost seems that I'm standing before a girl. I'm suprised he hasn't left me yet. Why's that? Well...I tend to stare at him during our lunches together, while at our favourite café, the Neko's Latté. And it's not a ordinary stare! Imagine those humoristic manga where the girl stares at the prince with stars in her eyes and a disgusting pool of drool on the table...and then, the rest of the café would stare frozenly at me.

I would often be hit by another friend for my sillyness. Mashiro Rima, Nagihiko-kun's girlfriend. She's scary sometimes. I think that's a common thing in rich people. Her straightfordness has made her have many enemies. I was 10 when Rima transfered to my school. The attraction that she felt for Nagihiko-kun was instant and very obvious to everyone in class, but since he was popular (especially to the girls), approaching said person turned out to be a impossible mission. Have I mentioned that the word "impossible" does not exist in Rima's vocabulary?

Decided to get the man she loved, she walked into the classroom with a determined look upon her face, pulled Nagihiko-kun by the uniform, and kissed him roughly.

_"Do you think I'm attractive?"_

_"Huh...ye-yeah."_

_"Then want to date me?"_

_"Well, I..."_

_Stare..._

_"O-okay, but you don't need to keep holding me like this!"_

_She dropped him and as she turned around..."Anyone against?"_

Well, of course there were people against, but the aura surrounding her was a pretty evil one. One could imagine what she could do to others. So no one spoke and the two started dating (surprisingly, he really likes her nowadays).

I never really envied them. I like my independence. No guy, no attachments, and no need to call the other at night because I have to and/or he didn't call me all day. Bah, men are trouble. Specially that guy. No, I'm not searching the files in my memory looking for his profile, chained and tortured by my inner demons. I'm not that fortuned.

Look there. Not there, _there_! You see him? Yup, that's the guy. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the "sexy kitty" of the café. Oh don't get me wrong, I was not the one who named him. I'm just quoting his fangirls. Wanna see? Look at the table closest to him.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!"...see the hearts? I call her hearty bitch. Because she is a...well, a bitch.

"And I heard his family owns the café. They must be rich, no?" That's the money slut. Pfft, not for all the money in the world would I be with him.

"He must be around 20, no? You think he has experience? Nice body...I bet he has good 'bonuses'." And where is the bitch and the slut, the whore always follows.

I really hate them. All of them, and especially him. And look at this: he's staring at our table. Now he is approaching us...smiling, no, _smirking _at me. DIE MAN-WHORE, DIE!

"Well, if it isn't the human dog!"

"Better run, kitty, I might bite!"

"...dog!?" Rima usually doesn't pay attention to the devil in person. It would be unfortunate for her if she caused some war between their families. The Mashiro and the Tsukiyomi go from way back in the business industry (don't know what, don't care), and Rima has even befriended Utau, Ikuto's younger sister.

"Can't you tell? She's drooling on my table. _Again!_" Oh, yeah! Who rocks? I rock!

"It shows how much I'm satisfied with the comfortable chairs and _pretty _midnight tables. Don't the costumer's needs come first?"

"What, and if you need to pee, should I just hand you some toilet paper? No chance, kid."

Like I would pee in his café just to please him...Wait just a second! Kid? Did he just...oh no, no one calls me kid and gets away with it!

"Could you bring me a chocolate soufflé?" Bat your eyelashes Amu, you can do it!

"Huh...!?" He blinks. Pfft, don't crack now, Amu. Smile gently and say it.

"..." Okay, lets try this one more time. SAY IT YOU IDIOT!

"_Please_..." He leaves with the request noted down. I almost puked. Seriously! _'Please Ikuto, or I'll drown in your hotness.'_ That's just...urgh, never mind. Now, on to my plan.

I look at Nagihiko...oh great, he's ignoring me. Shiny purple hair...must resist drooling.

I give up and look instead to Rima. She looks back. Yes, with that look. The evil one. The one that says 'you're evil but I kick ass'.

Moments later, Ikuto came back to the table...table that now was occupied by the slut, bitch, and whore, aka, the Ikuto fanclub. See, they're good. They bat their eyelashes better than me. I wonder if they'll really convince him to have a foursome with them... Ha, what girls do for money...even if it's my dear, sweet, allowance. Said allowance that has presently reached 0 in quantity. Sight. What I do for revenge...

"Am I good, or what?" I couldn't agree more, my dear Rima. I always did say that she had talent in persuading other to do her job (usually the dirty one). And by looking at Ikuto's terrified look, I couldn't feel more pleased.

**(Somewhere else, at the same time...)**

**(Utau's POV)**

My mother scares the hell out of me. Seriously. You should have seen when I became a famous singer. She hugged me so tight, I thought that those famous words, the '15 minutes of fame' would never happen to me. For a rich married middle aged woman, she sure has the most dangerous character out there: the fangirl matchmaking type. She just can't see any romance whatsoever. Especially in Ikuto's and mine's life.

"And that guy, don't you think he's handsome?"

"Sure mom, the local supermarket is the _perfect _place to look for my future husband!"

"Oh, you are such a party pooper!"

'Party pooper'? How old is she, again?

"_Moooom_! Let's get over with shopping, and get the hell out of here!"

"Not until I buy my favourite magazine at the entrance."

Usually, that was the only thing that she couldn't live without. The 'Housewives' Knowledge' was like her own personal bible. Strange tastes for a rich woman, if you ask me...

As we aproached the stand, we came face to face with a couple. A very lovey-dovey couple. And I could help but wince internaly. Mom's gonna have another romantic overdose. Look at her face! See hearts in her eyes? You do!? Great...I'm screwed!

"See mama? You are getting famous!"

"Aww papa, don't praise so much. You are going to make mama embarassed!"

What the hell? There are more of these people? I thought that my mother was the only person on the face of this earth with the shameless habits of using baby talk and acting like a teenage girl! Someone up there must _really _hate me!

"But seriously, if Amu-chan would only find herself a boyfriend, I would be able to write the perfect article. Is it so hard to find a nice boy to make our 16 year old daughter happy?"

Oh ho! A girl? Matchmaking parents? 16? Looking for a boyfriend? I don't need to look at mom. I know she has that glint in her eyes and the smirk in her face that is just asking to put her in middle of trouble.

"Excuse, my name is Tsukiyomi Souko, and I just couldn't her but hear your conversation. Are you looking for a boyfriend to your daughter?," Nod, "Well, it just so happen, I'm also happen to be looking for a girlfriend for my 21 year old son? Would you like to discuss the matter over tea?"

The environment was just sickening and just completely filled with love and parental friendship.

I could only settle with watching the plans that my mother, Tsukiyomi Souko, Hinamori Midori-san and Tsugumi-san traced for my brother and the girl named Hinamori Amu. But I couldn't really feel pitty for Ikuto. It was either him or me, and I was not ready to settle down. I am only 19 for god's sake!

**--End chapter 1--**

Wow, who would have thought, a multi chapter fic from me in the Shugo Chara section. Don't forget to review. Your opinion is always welcome and your ideas too. Oh, and be nice. It's the first time I try to make something so little heavy and so much more light, more humoristic...and I have to say, I'm loving writing this story. It should be about 8 chapters if you're curious. Happy reading.

PS: Thanks to all the people that reviewed and favorited my other SC story, Kimi ga Irega. I was really happy you liked.


	2. Step 2: Meet the parents

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing; later)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 2: Meet the parents**

**(Amu's POV)**

"No!"

"Come on Amu, don't make me force you!"

"I said no! Not even in a million years you'll be able to convince me to do it. No!"

"AMU!"

Sight. Ok, I had to give in. Seriously, Rima can be such a pain in the ass. Just to please her (as I would kindly say to her), aka, shut her up, I tried on the stupid light blue dress.

"Happy now? Am I finally pretty enough to satisfy your standards?" I struck a pose just to demonstrate how much I was 'enjoying' this. And I _know _you noticed my sarcasm, so don't laugh at me. I took the fun out of you? Serves you right.

"You at least could have picked matching shoes. You look so pretty!" I glared at Nagihiko-kun. Oh, he's having a blast, isn't he? Why won't he try on the dress, and I sit on the chair and give away my opinions, huh?

"Oh shut up! Since when are you such an expertise in clothes and accessories?"

"Well, he sure knows what he likes..." Did you hear that? I hate it when Rima does that. Because I'm a curious person. And when I'm curious, I get stupid and ask instantly what she means.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this shop has some nice underwear. You should have seen Nagihiko's face when I..." I'm really happy that Rima's sharp to the point of realizing that we really don't need her to continue her train of thoughts. Nagihiko-kun looked like a tomato and my eyes were as big as hell. See why I'm stupid? If I had thought straight, I would know she was going to mention her sexual life.

Nagihiko-kun was the first one to speak up. Still embarrassed, might I add. "W-would you please pay the dress already? I can't stand looking at this store for another minute." Pause. "I'm sure I won't for a long time."

We left the store, a bit reluctantly on Rima's side. The reason that led us to get me a dress still plagued my mind.

"Rima, tell me again why I needed a dress so urgently?" It's not that I hate dresses, let along blue ones. It's just that I felt there was something fishy in all this.

"I told you before. Midori-san told me that you are going to meet some important people this afternoon. And as such she begged me to make you look pretty."

"Make me look pretty!? Mom's definitely plotting something."

"What is your mother plotting?" I turn around and came face to face with another friend of mine, Yuiki Yaya.

Yaya is also a very good friend, with a very light personality, which by the way, is very refreshing. I was a bit reluctant to befriend her at first. She's the best friend of Souma Kukai, one of Ikuto's friends, or as I like calling him, one of his lackeys. Rima was the one that introduced us and I was instantly charmed by her. She had nothing to do with Ikuto, actually she doesn't even socialize with him. They just...have a friend in common, so there is no problem.

"Have no idea, but it can't be good. Yesterday, when both my parents came back from shopping, mom had a glint in her eyes that sounded familiar. Unfortunately, I could not quite put a finger on it. She also spent an awful amount of time on the phone, giggling and smiling every once in a while." I turned to Yaya and was surprised to see she was giving it a deep thought, like this a sort of a mystery case. Seriously Yaya, my life is not a CSI case, you know.

"Isn't she always like that?"

"Not when she asks Rima to force me into buying a dress to wear this afternoon. A _blue _one, not one of my favourite colour. In other words, it's to impress someone."

"Seriously? You're going to meet somebody?"

Rima answered before I even had the chance. "She told me as much."

Now, I'm pretty sure I'm not slow...actually, I consider myself to be a very perceptive kind of person, but as soon as Yaya began to giggle lightly, and soon after, laugh loudly, I had the feeling I was missing the big plan here. I'm wearing a blue dress this afternoon, and I'm meeting some important people. Can you detect the funny part in this? No? I thought as much. Conclusion: Yaya is crazy!

"You need makeup and shoes to match the dress. Come, I have the perfect stuff you need." As soon as she said that, I found myself being pulled towards Yaya's house, by my three friends. What am I getting myself into!?

**-- (Elsewhere, shortly after) --**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I can tell when people are hiding things from me. Let me just name you the ones who are doing it today. Mom, Utau...even Kukai. Deep down, I have the sickening feeling I know what the reason might be about.

"You're plotting something with my mother, right?" As soon as the words left my mouth, the orange juice Kukai had been drinking came also out. Sight, people sure love to dirty my café's tables.

"W-what are you talking about, man?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Mom told me to be ready by four, and that until then it would be a good idea for me to spend time with you."

"O-oh really?" He's tripping in his own words. That means he's really hiding something. "Maybe she's just worried with your social life."

"Like hell she is. She's just worried by the fact that she isn't getting any younger and still doesn't have any grandchildren from either Utau or me."

"Are you sure it's because you won't connect with any girl?"

"I've dated girls before, you know."

"Dated yes, fell in love no." Kukai sighted and I looked at the window.

I don't need anyone. I'm fine alone. I own this café, have my own apartment and enough free time to play the violin or go to concerts. A girl would just be too bothersome. I would have to change my priorities and focus on her, solemnly on her. Really bothersome. If I need company, I can always have one of the girls that swoons at my feet. It's good enough for a quick fix.

Kukai cleared his throat and I finally snapped out of my dreamland. "Anyway, shouldn't you start getting ready for the meeting? Shouko-san told me she wanted you to look your best."

"Dear lord, confess. She's setting me up with a girl, right?"

"Get over it, Ikuto. I'm not gonna say anything. Close the café, get dressed and go to the address your sister gave you."

I couldn't her but smirk. Rule number 1, my friend. Never mention your crush in front of me, unless you're prepared for some teasing.

"And how goes the stud with winning over my dear sister?"

"As well as Tadase with any woman. Seriously, haven't you noticed that she keeps on giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Well, you _are_ younger than her. And she's just like me, a tough nut to crack."

He glared. Glared.at._me_. Why do people love to glare at me? That pink haired girl, the one who's always in the café with Rima and the other guy, also loves to glare at me. That reminds me...she tricked me yesterday! She made those three sit at the table and even made them believe I wanted something with them! She's just asking for trouble. Little kids these days...

"Ikuto...give it a try. On the meeting I mean. It might be more important than you'll ever know."

Okay, I get it. Geez...be nice to the girl and her parents and all that jazz. I stood up, and prepared to close the café for the day. But before that...

"My poor, poor sister is going to spend the rest of the afternoon alone. Are you sure you don't want to keep her company, just the two of you?"

"IKUTO!" He blushed. Ha, I still got it.

**-- (Shortly before the meeting hour; location: Hinamori house) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

Why? Why did I let those so called friends of mine touch me!? Hair fixed and stylished, blue eye shadow, blush, lipstick, high heels, and the stupid blue dress. If this is an arrangement by my parents to set me up with a guy, then so help me god, I will make someone get the heel up their...

After a long time debating and being threatened by my mother from outside my bedroom door, I finally went down the stairs.

...I want to go back up the stairs. Ikuto! What the hell is he doing here? Don't tell me...no. No, no! My parents would NOT arrange, of all people, Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be my 'match' is this charade.

Of course, tricking my mother out of this is impossible. "Amu-chan, you are just in time." I glare. She ignores me and turns to the other couple present in the room. "Shouko, meet my beautiful daughter, Hinamori Amu-chan."

"She's really beautiful, Midori. Just like you told me. And this is my son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun."

I blink. And blink again. And Ikuto joins in the blinking festival. Shouko? Midori? What's with this first naming thing? They know each other that well?

Giving away to the pressure in my legs, I sit on the couch. The others joining me shortly. My parents on each side of me, and across us, on the other couch, the Tsukiyomi followed soon after.

I wanted to object to whatever plans the parents were plotting, but my father interrupted me before I even had the chance to speak.

"We find this a wonderful opportunity to broaden your circle of friends and, I don't know...fall for each other?" Say WHAT?

"But dad, I absolutely hate him!"

"Then why are you dressed up so well?" I glared at Ikuto. 'You are not helping!'

He stared back, and as if he could read minds, answered back (mentally, might I add). 'I'm helping you to sink'.

I frowned. 'If I sink, I'll take you down with me!'

He smirked. 'Try it!'

Yep, even mentally we argue. Amazing wouldn't you say? No, we are NOT soul mates. Don't give me that dubious look.

"Sweety, stop looking at Amu-chan like that. You'll make her embarrassed."

Embarrassed, my ass! He'll make me feel dirty for the rest of my life, _that's_ what his look will do.

"Sorry mom, I can't help it. She's just so _cute!_"

Ikuto, you freakin' idiot! You are pressing all the wrong buttons. You are making this actually happen! You are pressing forward! I look at my mom with pleading eyes. Too late. Shit!

"I'm so glad you like her." Insert wince number one here. "Your mother and me have arranged a date for the both of you tomorrow afternoon. Hope you have fuuun!"

And here goes wince number too and an immense craving for alcohol, sharp object or even rope long enough to hang me. My freedom! It's flying away from this room, laughing and crying at the same time. I knew this would happen. I knew it! Why, why didn't I ran away when I had the time?

I look at Ikuto. Oh, now you're panicking, you perfect sample of a moron! For a cat, you sure have slow reflexes.

"B-but I... She's so... I don't want to date her!" I'm so proud of my capacity of arranging my compilation of names to Ikuto on each moment. He sure is a moron. He's still trying to end this! And me? Well... I'm facing my doom, and preparing _his_ own.

"Now, now. Give it a shot, my son. You might really like her by the end of it." I actually was surprised now. Up until now, Tsukiyomi-san, Ikuto's father, hadn't spoke his opinion. A little percentage of me (a _very_ little) felt like trying it just to make Ikuto's father happy. He looked like the kind of guy I wanted in my family...not that I thought about getting married yet.

My father tried to press it too. "Aruto is right. Why not try to know each other first?"

My parents pulled me up to my feet (darn stupid high heels, they freakin' hurt!), and both Shouko-san and Aruto-san did the same to Ikuto. We were made to stand in front of each other while our parents observed in the corner. Running away, heh? Or is it...sheesh...Kamisama, that is NOT a camera I see in my mother's hands, is it? Ikuto, you have no idea what you did to my life.

I look back at Ikuto again, and give him a bone breaking hand shake...well I was doing well until he did the same. "Nice to meet you, Ikuto. I'm Amu."

Now that you started this Ikuto, you will have to finish it. I know I can't decline this set up, but it doesn't matter. If the other is dead, then the matchmaking is off, right? Right! Thought so...

"Why, hello there..." He pulls me too roughly and towards his chest. Eww...he's _touching _me! "...Amu." He whispers my name for the very first time. Is it just me, or it's getting chiller in here...?

"You are agreeing to this on purpose and so _nicely _just to screw me, right?"

"I have better girls to screw."

I scold. "I didn't mean it like _that!_"

He smirks "Of course, you didn't." The bastard is mocking me! Back to original offensive plan.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

Ha...now it feels less forced, more natural, more...Ikuto and me (note that I said 'him and me', because 'us' is a bit too...disgusting). We were still holding hands, and I have to say that the bastard has a strong grip. My poor, sweet, and fragile hand. Right now, I'm so happy that he's rich, because I'll make him pay my health insurance. And a shrink. Definitely going to need a shrink after this experience. Many sessions. And hopefully all paid by him.

He spoke up once more. "You are crossing a dangerous line here, little girl. A _very _dangerous line."

My dear sweet, _sweet_ Ikuto. I'm not the only one who crossed the damn line. We're still on opposite ends, but on the forbidden zones of each other. As a trespasser in _my _area, you'll pay. And me as a trespasser in _your _area...well, lets just say that you'll need to do some cleaning after I'm done.

"Bring it on, old man."

"Sure thing, kid."

The games begin. And you better be ready.

Back in the corner, I could hear his mother comment on our proximity. "They look so sexy together. Their babies are going to be so cute."

...BABIES? Note to self: buy voodoo dolls.

**-- End chapter 2 --**

Finally done with this chapter. To me it was a bit more boring than the first one, but the fun will only really start on chapter 3. I'm so happy for everyone that reviewed, I was really happy. I also corrected some spelling errors I had in the 1st chapter and seriously hope I didn't miss any, including in this chapter. Remember to review and enjoy the story, people.

Ps: For all those who have been keeping up with the anime. According to a friend of mine that knows where to look for news (for those who are smart enough to not believe 100 percent in wiki), ep 42 is the end of the Dia ark. That means that we **might** have the Ikuto arc animated after all. And that means bed scene and shower scene fangirl squeal


	3. Step 3: Find a mutual interest

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing; later)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 3: Find a mutual interest**

**(Amu's POV)**

Have you ever had one of those days when you know that you would be safer in bed? Yes? Well, I'm having one right now. The bed is comfortable and the ceiling, for once, is quite interesting. Pretty much white. It's color is turning a bit yellow, so maybe I should start thinking about painting it. If I paint the room completely pink, it would look nice. Or ma...

"Amu-chan, get up. Weren't you going to meet with Rima-chan, Nagihiko-kun and Yaya-chan for breakfast?" Sigh, and here I was thinking that I could spend the entire day looking at my ceiling, right before mom knocked on the door...

"Coming, mother." Yup. I have to get up, brush my teeth, put on some clothes (a pink top that has written 'screw you' and some dark blue shorts looks good enough for me), meet my friends at the Neko's Latté and spill out what my parents prepared for me with so much _consideration _for my feelings. I think I would be happier if they disowned me. But anyway, if I don't hurry, this day won't be over.

Okay. I'm almost out of the house. Just one more step and..."Mama, Amu-onee-chan is sneaking out!" Damn! Totally forgot about Ami.

You got it right. That little 10-year-old bundle of joy is my younger sister, Hinamori Ami. She might look like a beautiful angel painted in white but deep down she's the devil's spawn when it comes to make people surrender to her will. She definitely learned it well with _her _mother. Yes, 'her'. I refuse to acknowledge that woman as my mother right now. I bet I was actually adopted. It sure would explain a lot...

"Thank you, Ami-chan." And there goes the young girl, hopping around like some bunny. Better run like one too, you little traitor! "Amu-chan, haven't we forgotten something?"

"Err...no?"

"I think we did." And all I saw was darkness. Okay, I'm kidding. She just equipped me for my...pre-date. Curse you dating guides for mothers!

**-- (Moments later; location: Neko's Latté) --**

"You're kidding, right?" I had just told my friends everything. The meeting, the exchange of words...even the 'hug' he gave me. Nagihiko-kun was the only one who seemed disappointed with my mother's technics in the _art _of matchmaking.

"No, I'm not kidding. Can't you see the proof attached to my belt?" Oh, yeah. Didn't I tell you? The little preparation that my mother plotted for me, was non other than a tape recorder tied securely to my _expensive _belt. Oh, I did try to complain, but she just replied that I could ask my _boyfriend_ to buy me a new one (I'm surprised she actually managed to say it through all the giggling). Instead I think I'll _force_ Ikuto into buying me an entire house in a different continent, very far away from my crazy family.

"And your assignment is to get to know Ikuto a little better?"

"Unfortunately yes. Mom talked with Shouko-san about this matter and apparently I have to meet with Utau and Kukai for some extra details. If I don't try, both moms will know." And once again I point at the stupid tape recorder. A tape recorder with capacity of 12 long hours (if necessary).

Yaya, who seemed to be distracted with something else until then, finally spoke. "That really ruins a person's day, huh? No wonder Ikuto looks so gloomy."

My eyes quickly searched for his royal excellency, King Blueberry (whenever he needed to address me, before he even knew my name, he called me 'strawberry'; in retaliation, I picked blueberry). Rima simply laughed. "Now I get it. Is that what that expression means?"

Damn, I want to see! Why didn't I arrive here sooner? "He really looks that bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He even had a digital recorder tied to him too." Digital? Oh yeah, let the rich people mock the poor!

"Oh, so he's an armed time bomb ready to explode. At me, I bet."

"I don't know if it's either at you or me. Shouko-san called me last night, asking me to participate in this, and I quote, 'friendship meeting to set up together the cute lovebirds because I'm in need of sweet little children running around in my house'. She even asked Nagihiko's assistance to do this."

"Kids again?"

"The topic is no news for you?"

"Not really. Does she even know I'm only 16?"

Nagihiko-kun finished drinking his coffee and looked at me. "Well, you can legally marry. You are 16 years old, Ikuto is more than 18 and your parents would certainly agree to this marriage."

Okay, now I'm really panicking. "A-and babies?"

"Not really sure, but I think that once you're married, pregnancy will only concern you and your husband."

"So _soon_! I'm too young to be a mother!"

The stupid things that come out of my mouth when I panic, are worse than when I'm curious, wouldn't you say? That's when Rima comes in handy most of time.

"Didn't you say you hated him?"

"Huh, y-yeah?"

"Then why are you deciding the time when you'll be ready to have babies with _him_?"

Oh crap, she's right. I was about to change topic, but Yaya, who was still distracted with something (which ended up being Ikuto's whereabouts), did it for me.

"Ikuto-kun! Where the heck is my Cheesecake? I WANT MY CHEESECAKE!" Food, huh? No wonder! And above all, cheesecake?

"Cheesecake? For breakfast?"

"Oh, I already had breakfast at home. Mom and I made cookies yesterday, and they were so good. So I decided to have some with milk this morning."

"So tell me again, _why_ you have the necessity for cheesecake now?"

"For brunch!"

"Brunch!?"

"Yeah! Haven't eaten brunch, yet."

"O-kay..."

"Apparently, I'm not the only one you need to get to know better." Oh yeah. Forgot that this guy was coming to this table, too.

"What do you want, peanut face?"

"I just came here to bring her cheesecake. If I didn't, I would soon find Yaya in my kitchen. And _that_ is the last thing I want." He was doing well so far, until he looked at me. "Well, second to last."

"I don't pity you."

"I don't need your pity."

It might have been a good five minute stare that went by. He really had a good pair of impressive eyes. Midnight blue eyes, that could very easily swallow you whole. If I hadn't heard coughing in the background, I would have probably never stop looking at him. I stared immediately to the source of the noise.

"Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko-san...and you. Are you Hinamori Amu?" It's a girl, so I think it's safe to say it's not Kukai. This is Utau I suppose?

"Yeah, that would be me. Are you Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"Yeah. Come with me!" She said 'come with me', right? Yes? Then, I heard correctly like I thought I did. Well, she actually should have said 'I'm taking you hostage and don't want to hear you complain!'.

We didn't go far (me with a bruised wrist by now, I bet), just settled on one of the corner tables is this damn café. I guess it means it's study time, right?

"Grab a pencil. This might take a while." Dear lord, why don't you just kill me?

**(Ikuto's POV)**

My sister took Amu away just in time. That staring contest was making me too nervous. She's cute okay! There, I said it. For a 16 year-old she sure has some cute honey coloured eyes filled with innocence. But she speaks rudely. So much for that innocence, huh? I was about to leave, but my sleeve was caught by none other than Rima. Shit! I was almost free.

"You are going nowhere!" And when she means nowhere, it usually means she is giving away two options: or either I sit down, listen to them and shut up, or she kills me. It's as simple as that.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, this is going to be so much fun!" I wince a bit. No Yaya, this is definitely not going to be fun. And both your arms linked to my left one don't help my mood one bit.

**-- (1 hour later...) --**

"Repeat!"

"Not again!"

"REPEAT!"

Sigh. Can you believe that we've been at this for a whole hour? Let me say it again: a WHOLE HOUR! How much more can a guy take? About 10 minutes or so of this, I saw Kukai joining with Utau and Amu, probably to do the same as these three. I can't really tell if that's it. Reason? My sister, duh!

"Okay, I'll say it. She's 16 years old. Favourite colour: pink. Her tastes in music are general but she takes an extra favouritism is classical music. Her goals in life revolve around her paintings. She likes photography and her favourite book is 'Alice in Wonderland'." Pfft...'Alice in Wonderland'? So childish.

My torturer's boyfriend doesn't seem very pleased with me. "You do realize that it was mentioned more than that here, no?"

I smirk at his annoyance. "Maybe..."

Glare. One more to the list. Apparently I really am irresistible to all the people who glare out there... "Very little."

"The essential!"

"And what if she needs medication and won't be able to speak, how will you help her without knowing what she's allergic to?"

"Call a friend of her and ask. That's what cell phones are for."

"And what if you are forced by your mother to give her a present and it's something that she won't wear in a million years?"

"Too bad. I know her mother will make her wear it anyway. That gives me some ideas, now that you mention it..."

"You're an asshole!"

This guy is really starting to tick me off. This is already annoying as it is. Well, you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures! And I'm desperate!

Can't look at them another second. I seriously need to talk to Amu. NOW!

**-- (At the same moment...) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

"Really, he plays violin?"

"Yeah, ever since he was a little kid. He practiced everyday, and still does." I have to say, I'm very impressed with Ikuto. No wonder mom took a liking into him. He did well academically, owns this café, plays violin and is rich. All a mother-in-law could ever want, the perfect package. Now, if only he could include the daughter's perfect package as well...

"Shouldn't you take a break, Utau? You've been speaking non-stop for almost an hour straight! Your throat must be soar. Here, have my drink!" Now let me see here...that must be like, the third time Utau ignored Kukai. Must be hard on the poor loveless guy. His crush is so obvious and her lack of interest is so cold, I even pity him.

"We need to talk!" I turn around. Okay, now I pity myself. Is he drawn to me like magnet or something? Sheesh Ikuto, learn to live without my presence for once will you!? I know I'm awesome and everything, but seriously...

"Ikuto, we are talking. We both know mom forced me to it."

"I bet she did!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He avoided the question and grabbed me by my wrist. Wow, this family really likes to pull me around like some toy...

"Besides..." He began with a very smut look on his face. And who would have thought: it's Utau's turn on the wheel of pity. "...this way I give you guys some time to chat. Goodbye to both of you."

While being pulled, I had the chance to hear one last hopeless attempt by Kukai to communicate with his dream girl. "So what do you want to talk about?" Unfortunately, all the progress (or lack of) I saw, was Utau pass us by.

As soon as we got outside the café, Ikuto pushed a piece of paper into my hands.

"And this is...?"

"It's called 'paper' from where I come from."

Get your autographs, folks. Jerk face in action near your favourite café for everyone to see. "I meant, why did you hand me this!?"

"It has an address on it. I called my best friend, Hotori Tadase, to meet you there."

Meet? What, is this an address to meet a killer? Oh Kamisama, he's the one who is going to get the other killed. "He's a rapist, right? O-or a serial killer!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"So this is how you're going to solve this mess, heh? By killing me? COWARD! WHY WON'T YOU TRY IT YOURSELF, YOU BAST..."

He covered my mouth before I even ended my sentence. Darn, just a little more and I'm sure I could have the police here to arrest him...

"He is just a friend. He's the same age as you so I'm _pretty sure_ he won't do anything to you. Nod with your head if you understood me."

The third part of me that was paying attention to him noded. Oh, you want to know what the other two were doing? Well, one was thinking about the major cleaning that I was going to need from all this _touching _aspect. I did it yesterday, but today it would be worse. Today we had a full body contact, his hard (yes hard) chest pressed against my tiny back. The other part was still hitting it's head on an invisible wall for not being smart enough to have my mouth open wide so I could bite him.

"Good. If you like Tadase, then you can tell both our parents that you found someone, and that you no longer need my presence."

After a lot of struggle, he finally released my mouth. Urgh, finally. "Why don't you do it yourself, Mr-I-complain-too-much-but-I-don't-move-a-finger-to-solve-this?"

He walks away from me and I simply stare. He sure has some style...and nerve. "Because I like my freedom." And as those words leave his mouth he looks behind and smiles at me.

Meet this Hotori Tadase, heh? Stupid Ikuto...asshole. Asshole with sexy smile...

**-- (Some time later; location: Local park's restaurant) --**

Those might have been the most romantic 5 minutes I ever had. Why only 5 minutes? Let me recap just for you.

_4:49 minutes after the beginning of date, warning number 1: "This is a very cute place, right?"_

_4:55 minutes after the beginning of date, warning number 2: "That top looks great on you. Where did you buy it?"_

_5 minutes after the beginning of date, warning number 3: "He's cute don't you think?"_

Yeah...I know. That was pretty much it. One word: STUPID! Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

I can't believe it! That low excuse of a sly cat TRICKED me! And I didn't even notice! I have always been proud of how good my gay-radar was, but apparently I have been deadly wrong. And all because of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that interpretation of a man. Seriously, a guy having as best friend a gay one? That's like...going against the laws of physics. It completely ruins the balance in the world.

Unless...well, a guy's best friend is the dog. For as far as I know, Ikuto hates dogs. Don't look at me like that; you were not the one who had to hear his sister talk about him for one whole hour. At least his weaknesses I had to learn. It helps on my plans to cause him pain...excruciating pain.

And for a girl, her best friend is the gay guy. So...Ikuto's a girl? Pfft...well, his family _is_ rich. Ok, I'm just being paranoid...or hopeful. Maybe if I discuss this false theory with my parents, they'll cancel this craziness immediately!? Nah, it wouldn't work. Mama and Shouko-san are very similar to Rima. Both stubborn to the bone.

I ended up conforming myself with my cursed luck, left the bathroom (my holy sanctuary anywhere, anytime) and headed back to our table. Objective: strike a conversation as normal as possible with Tadase-kun.

"So...for how long have you liked guys?" Objective failed. Result: you are a loser, Amu! Someone please seal my mouth. I'm speaking nonsense, again!

"...I'm not gay!"

"Oh...so, you haven't come out of the closet yet?"

"I haven't even been near said closet!"

"Are you sure? Maybe it's so dark, that you can't even tell you are in it."

"No closet. And it's pretty bright around me and I can see quite well, thank you very much."

Tell me again why we're talking about closets? I pretty much have killed my shame and decency today.

"So I misunderstood you?"

"...Apparently."

"But...that conversation was so girly!"

"Well, that's the kind of person I am. The one who mostly befriends the girls and knows what topics to talk about with them. I'm daily surrounded by girls too. Always the best friend, the sensitive and caring guy, the one you call when you're sad and need comfort..."

"Those are great qualities, you know!?"

He actually blushed with my comment. So cute I almost want to hug him like he is some kind of teddy bear.

"Thanks. It might be so, but nowadays, girls fall for the bad-boy type. It's like an all-girls society." To make his point obvious, he made an obnoxious girly voice. "'If you date a loser, you are a loser.'"

And in the end we both laughed our asses off. It was rather nice. He's really different from all the people I've met so far.

"Don't fall for me!" Huh, did he just say...

"W-why do you..."

"I don't want to hurt Ikuto." Hold it. Rewind, please!

"You do realize Ikuto doesn't like me."

"I know. But he might someday." Don't answer me back, pretty boy! My inner demons don't like that!

"...and I don't like him either!"

"Oh, you will eventually." Wait just an ugly minute. He _might_, and I _will_?

"Okay, what was in the juice you drank!? Seriou..."

"I'll be rooting for you two."

Tadase-kun! Don't fail me now. Just as I was about to really like you and promote you to second best friend or even number one...

"Ever since we were little kids, Ikuto always supported me, just like the brother I never had. I like him a lot. But I also like you, Amu-chan. Both of you are great people, but so _stubborn_...

Crap! Candidate for best friend has a big oh-ho. I can't criticize Ikuto in front of him. But then again, I don't really think I could. I haven't known him for that long but...I cherish his sense of friendship. "Tadase-kun..."

"There you are!" Okay, you can cut the corny friendship song now. The devil has just arrived. Right on cue, too.

"How did you find us?"

"I gave you the address, remember?" Crap, he's right. "Besides, Tadase called me. No deal, huh?"

"Ikuto! Why didn't you tell me that Amu-chan was so cute and lovely?"

I stare at Tadase-kun and blush. I actually blushed! Look here folks, rare happening occurring right before your very own eyes. Is the demon watching too, ready to tease me till no end for my strange cheeks' colour? No? Good!

Ikuto stares at Tadase-kun too and keeps on staring. He sure knows how to ruin a mood, doesn't he!? Ikuto, Tadase-kun hasn't grown another head, so stop staring at him like that. You will inevitably scare (and scar) the gentle boy.

Soon after, he looks at me instead. I take that back. You can stare at Tadase-kun all you want!

"I'm taking you to the Zoo." Seriously...the Zoo? Elephants and stuff like that? Pfft, meeting relatives so soon, Ikuto-_kun_?

"The Zoo? Talk about originality..."

"What, were you expecting me to actually spent outrageous money with you in some fancy restaurant?"

"No, not really, I just...wait...you're paying?"

"Yeah...why, are you offering to do it instead?"

"N-no. I thought that...never mind." He's actually doing this? Paying, I mean? That's so...considerative of him. Such gentleness actually looks good on him. Looks great on a real man.

"Good. Now get in the car, so that this day can finally start moving." And he ruined the mood once again. And you were doing _sooo _well, Ikuto!

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your freakin' horses!"

"It's a car, not a horse." Seriously! Is he stupid or is his specialty lame jokes? Can he detect sarcasm when he sees it, too?

"Hahaha, you are _sooo _funny!"

I can't really enter the car without saying goodbye to my new special friend (corny, I know). Tadase-kun had been watching our interaction with curiousity and eyes filled romantic knowledge and hope the entire time (let me remind you that this is the guy who never had a girlfriend in his entire life). Ouch goes my pride.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Tadase-kun."

"Me too, Amu-chan."

I turn around and enter the car, fastening my safety belt shortly after. Tadase-kun stayed in the spot and smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, good luck on your way to the zoo." Huh? 'On your way'? What the...

"Why is that?"

"Oh...you'll see."

If only Tadase-kun had warned me better, things would have been so much less disturbing...

**-- End chapter 3 --**

FINALLY! It took me such a great effort to make this chapter happen. And apparently every time I write a chapter, it turns out to be longer than the previous one. It happened with chapter 2 and now with chapter 3.

Hehe...mini cliffhanger here. Not very important, just a thing I thought while brushing my teeth (since all my good ideas come when I'm busy. If you want to know, the idea for this story came to me half an hour before I had my math exam; great timing wouldn't you say?).

The date is right on the next chapter...because I wanted to put Tadase in this. Because I felt in love with him on chapter 31 of the manga. I hate Tadamu but Tadase-Amu friendship and Tadase-Ikuto friendship is very good. Really very good.

I would like to point out something (3 things actually): Yaya might sound less childish comparing to her manga/anime counterpart, but remember, she's 15 in here. People need to grow up a little, no? And although this is all for the Amuto love, the friendships that Amu makes along the way are also important. And I'm sure who guys have noticed so far, but for those that haven't, I made Amu and Ikuto very honest with their feelings. No more "I'm thinking he's cute? No way, I'm supposed to hate him and blah blah blah..."

And finally the last thing I wanted to talk about...stats! In just 2 chapter, this story had 28 reviews, 568 hits, 13 favs and 21 alerts. I'm really happy with all of you people. My goal is to reach the 100 mark, and I think that we might after all the 8 chapters are posted. Even if you only want to say "I like it" or something of the nature, be my guess. I'm not picky about reviews, they just encourage me to write more and faster, with frequent reviews. Oh, and thank yous will be included along with the last chapter (let me remind you again that it's the 8th chapter). So, if you want to see your name in that list, review. See you next chapter, around this week hopefully (If Crisis Core doesn't distract me much).


	4. Step 4: Attend a forced date

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing; later)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 4: Attend a (forced) date**

**-- (Location: Mashiro's house)**

**(Rima's POV)**

I could pretty much spend the entire day in a romantic whirlwind with Nagihiko, but thinking about what Amu might be suffering right now at the hands of Ikuto, isn't one bit comforting. I have to know what they're doing! I try her cell phone...and it's turned off. I try his...and it's on silence. Seriously, why do these two even need cell phones if a person can't even get in contact with either one of them!?

"Sigh, if you can't rest a breath or two, we can always go spy on them."

"Are you really suggesting what I think you are suggesting, Nagihiko?"

"Maybe. I don't think I can stand another minute of you glaring at every little thing that moves and breathes, thinking that it has some kind of connection with Ikuto!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, honey. We'll talk later when the birds outside start hitting on your bedroom window like some kind of woodpeckers."

"All right, already. We'll go. You call Yaya to know where they went and I'll change clothes." Think you can tease me, love? We'll see about that...

As I enter my closet (more like room; I'm rich, remember?) to pick on a nice change of clothes, I hear light conversation coming from my room, no doubt Nagihiko talking to Yaya.

"Hey, Yaya-chan. It's Nagihiko." Pause. "No, I'm at Rima's house, in her room. She's changing right now."

Yaya might have made some comment about his presence in my room, because he instantly coughs. I bet he's blushing pretty deep, too. I can make it go into higher levels. Wanna bet?

"No, we are _not _doing anything like that... Hey, you're the one who mentioned it!... Oh sure, I've just scared you for life..."

This one. Don't you think this set is sexy? It's his favourite...I think. Or is it that one? Well, maybe he can tell me.

"Y-yaya-chan! Just...just tell me where Amu-chan and Ikuto went. Yaya-chan, stop rambling and answer me!...the zoo, huh? Yeah, tha..."

See, what did I tell you? If he opens his mouth any more I might actually ruin the mood by making fun of him. "Yaya-chan, I'll call you later. I might be busy for a while."

And then he turns off the call and the cell phone. I could have swore I heard a distant '_eww_' from the other side of the phone, right before Nagihiko hung up.

"Rima...what the hell are you trying to do to me?"

Those words always make me smirk. Oh dear sweet innocent Nagihiko. Isn't it obvious? "Can't you tell?"

I lock my bedroom door and he approaches me. Nagihiko was right. I'm sure that Amu can handle herself. For one hour at least...actually, make it two instead.

**(Amu's POV)**

Oh my freakin' LORD! Someone...anyone help me! Oh...you want some visual image? Okay...

"Help! Somebody take me the hell out of this sicko's car!"

"Would you just shut up! For your information, I'm an excellent driver." Yeah, right. And I have bat wings and a trident to shove up your ass!

"If you're an 'excellent driver', then you must have learned how to drive _slower!_"

That bastard, instead of looking at the way he is recklessly driving to, stares at me smirking. "...maybe." Shortly after his reply, he turned the radio's volume all the way up, till it reached an almost unbearable sound. Urgh...wasn't he supposed to like classical music (just like me), instead of_ rock_?

"How much did you bribe your instructor into giving you your driver's license?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Great...now I have to repeat, because the death's apprentice can't hear me!

"I said, 'HOW MUCH DID YOU BRIBE YOUR INSTRUCTOR INTO GIVING YOU YOUR DRIVER'S LICENSE?'"

"WHAT?"

"Argh...never mind."

After this long and slightly silent moment (the radio, though not as high as before, could still be heard in the background), a poor soul, that actually knows how to drive at a normal speed, came near us (or did we came near him?).

"Move over, you drive like my grandmother!" Should I focus on my safety or in my dignity? Can't do both, my safety belt doesn't allow me to sink any lower in my seat.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Tsk, people nowadays think they own the road..." This is going to be a long day...

After a drive from hell that strangely sounded like my sister playing 'The Simpsons Road Rage', we finally arrived at the entrance. Since it's September, there are no major waiting lines. I'm really excited, to tell you the truth. I always did love the zoo. And coming back here, even if it's with Ikuto...I still get thrilled with the place.

"So...we're finally here. Any preferences?" 'Preferences'? Oh, yeah! I grab Ikuto's hand and off we go.

You don't want to get bored with the entire cycle of 'we walk, walk, walk, see animals and walk, walk, walk again', do you? Then I'll show you the _highlights_ of the day. The farm being our first stop.

Pigs! They look to be having so much fun...and dirt. I don't despise them, but they sure need to take a bath.

"What do we see here...pigs. They surely seem pretty happy, stretching on the mud like that." He likes them? Pfft, sure suits him.

"So? They are pigs, it's what they do!"

He smirks. _That_ smirk. The smirk that might cause him to have something sharp in his throat someday. "I was thinking how you should be in there with them."

We've only just started, and he is already making me fume. "Lets see if you're not the one who gets thrown in there with them, instead."

He just choose to ignore me. "Oh look, pony rides. Get in the line Amu. Little kids can ride them!"

He's _sooo _funny. I would like to give him a piece of... urgh, I'll just content myself with mumbling. "Keep this up, and you'll be the one I'll be riding..."

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Nothing. Let us continue."

I better drag him out of the farm. Apparently it's a very dangerous place for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually practiced what he was going to say to me the entire day. That's what happens when I let him decide on the date's destination. Next time, it will be me! Yeah, you heard me! There _will_ be a next date, and I _will _show him a thing or two... What? NO! I didn't mean it like that, you pervert! Argh, I'm surrounded by people that think with their pants instead of their brains. Bunch of birdbrains...

Speaking of birdbrains... "Ikuto, look! Those little birds are pretty. And that red one is so cute."

"Cute, yeah. They look even better cooked on a barbecue."

"Ikuto! They might hear you!"

"Sure thing, Amu. The birds might understand me and get very angry."

Asshole...can't he see the beauty in wild birds? "You're an animal's enemy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

I walk aimlessly throughout the place. Don't really have any animal in special that I want to see, and this date isn't as exciting as I thought it could turn out to be. Ikuto seems to be in such a heavy mood, and not talkative at all. Is he _always _like this?

"Are you always this quiet when you're not teasing or yelling at me?"

"Not really. I'm just doing something I was forced into, so being happy is not on my priorities. Aren't you angry with your parents, too?"

Oh great...he's an emo kind of person! "I _am _a little, but at the same time I think that this is a great opportunity to get out of the house. If I stayed in the same room as my mother for more than a hour, I would probably do something I would regret."

"Eh, such brave words coming from such a small kid!" Oh, so this is how your mood works? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a very good player at this game.

"Well, if you turn out to be this lame, then it won't be funny when I embarrass you!"

"Do you seriously think you can do it? I've already did it to you in the farm. _Twice_!"

"It's a deal, bastard!" Animals. Have to look for animal behaviors and think of something to say to the asshole!

When we reached the next section of animals I had to literally stop. What the...?

"Those Galápagos tortoises..."

"Huh? What about them?"

"Are they...are they doing what I think they're doing?"

Both of us kept staring at the not-so-private activities of said turtles. Shameless little creatures...

"It's a natural process. Don't tell me that sex bothers you..."

"We definitely are NOT having this conversation!"

"Oh, are you...embarrassed?" Embarrassed? Of course I'm embarrassed. This is not something you do in front of everyone, even if you are an irrational animal.

"IKUTO!"

"Ok, ok chill out. Let the turtles have their fun."

Suddenly, a loud moan like sound came from the male turtle. Sheesh, talk about being in bliss (blissful ignorance, too).

"It says here that all of these heavy guys in captivity are older than 70 years. Lucky guy! I want to have this much stamina when I reach him age."

"Wha...eww! Ikuto, leave the poor animals alone doing what they feel like doing." No matter how much embarrassing it might be.

"Are you certain that you want other people to watch this instead of us? It would be such a waste!"

I'm so glad the turtles can't understand Ikuto at all. I pulled his arm and, as an effect, him away from the scene. "Urgh, let's just go, Ikuto!"

Another stop. These guys sure have a lot of space. The giraffes' area is bigger than my house. Even thought I don't mind, giraffes are cute. Lets see what this one will do if I give him a leaf...he ate it. I think I even felt his tongue touch my hand.

"You look like one..."

Huh, very suspicious... "Like one what?"

"A flamingo. Look over there, at those poor guys, no longer the only ones on earth with natural pink on them."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have pink hair."

"Oh really? Are you trying to tell me that's your natural hair? I know how find out if you're being honest or not, you know!"

Oh no. Don't even...too late. Come on out, you damn blush. "You pervert! This _is_ my natural colour. Honestly!"

"Maybe you here a flamingo in your previous life."

Argh, this conversation is starting to get pretty annoying and stupid! Or maybe it's my bad loser side surfacing for everyone to see. Yeah, I know...I have too many sides. Ha-ah! I know the perfect place! And once again I guide Ikuto, this time all the way to the top.

Gorillas...oh, this is going to be so much fun... "Oh look at you..." And I point at the nearest gorilla.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I had implied. Maybe I should warn the zoo keeper about my suspicious of your possible escape from there."

Ah, now he's angry. "Oh, shut up flamingo-girl!"

"Oh come on, Ikuto. Can't you even see that other lonely gorilla staring longingly at you? She surely must miss you like hell!"

"...that's a male gorilla!"

"So? You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me, Ikuto-_chan_!" Ha, this is the best date ever. I'll make you red as a tomato, Ikuto. Mark.my.words!

"Lets just take a break, ok?" And don't forget to take that _cute_ blush with you, honey-bunny.

Snack time. How's the score, anyway? Ikuto - 4, me - 1? Not very good marks, if you ask me. But, he's enjoying the date. And if he enjoys it, I enjoy it.

"I'm going to buy ice cream. Do you want one, too?"

"Chocolate ice cream!" I just love chocolate. Whenever I want to go out, and don't feel like going shopping for clothes, I always invite Yaya, and the both of us go out together and practically buy the entire chocolate store. It's great to have a friend that enjoys chocolate as much as me.

"Chocolate!?" He blinks but goes to buy it anyway. Did I drool again? I don't see any pool, so I didn't. Then what the heck was that stare for?

The date isn't going as bad as I thought it would. We are both alive, right? That has to mean something. And the fact that neither of us tricked the other into going inside the lion's cage, is an even more positive sign.

"Hey there, little one. Would you like some escort?" A middle age man asking me about escort in a _zoo_? Well, I don't need, but I'm about to escort my foot up his ass!

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my date?"

Ikuto's sneaky. I didn't even see him show up. And he stole all the fun. Lets see if he can do better.

"Chill out, man. I was just asking if she wanted company!" This guy is also stupid. I was just sitting on a bench, waiting impatiently for Ikuto to bring me my chocolate, with probably an idiotic grin on my face, yet the guy thought of that as an invitation to bother me.

"Well, she doesn't. Haven't you got better things to do other than molesting little girls?"

Probably molesting little boys..."WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Crap, did I say that out loud?

Ikuto grabbed my arm, and the next thing I was aware of was, being pulled by him in order to escape the raged guy. Sheesh, I definitely know how to make people mad...

We ended up on the esplanade, near the bar, where there weren't that many people in the area. Just lovey-dovey couples...gross! "Here's your ice cream, you masochist!"

"Oh...thank you, my _hero_!"

CHOCOLATE!! We meet again! And the most surprising of all, Ikuto also has another chocolate flavoured ice cream in his hand. Similar tastes, huh? Well, never mind. I'll just eat my ice cream as I see fit.

A nice silence was established as soon as we began eating out ice creams. Out of the corner of my eye, I can tell that Ikuto constantly blushes. Why does he...

"Amu?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Could you _please_...stop licking your ice cream like _that_?"

Like what? Oh...OH! I see. This is priceless! Let's see if I can make him do something very amusing... "Like what, Ikuto? I'm just licking my ice cream. And you are licking yours."

"B-but not the same way!"

"Then please do tell, how much difference there is from your and my way of _licking_?"

Ah... he has finally reached the limit. My comment throws him into a coughing fit and a hideously cute blush establishes itself in his face. What they say is right. Revenge _is _a dish served cold. Sigh, might as well contain my laughing urges and help him get his breath back in place...

**-- (At the same time; location: behind some bushes on the esplanade near bar region) --**

**(Rima's POV)**

"Think the date is going okay?" We're back to our original plans! After some hard time in finding a free chauffeur (we have five, yet, most of them were all busy?), we spent another hard time in actually finding the missing couple.

I stare at said couple while holding binoculars. I definitely can't let them be aware of my presence. "Well, apparently he's having trouble breathing!"

"Amu-chan surely said something. Most definitely to embarrass him."

"Probably." I have the feeling that she's containing her laughter too, and the urge to hit his back harder.

"This is boring! Can't we go see the animals?"

"We _are_ watching animals!"

"I meant the irrational ones. The ones I actually paid to see."

"I'll pay you back."

"That's not quite what I meant..."

Nagihiko stopped talking altogether and I didn't try to start a new topic. No matter what, my eyes won't leave the table. As Amu asks for, what I suppose is a glass of water, I see Ikuto ravish the waitress with his eyes, up and down continuously.

"Huh...oh, that bastard! He's flirting with the waitress! WOMAN'S ENEMY!!" And now we need to find a new location. If everyone else keeps staring at us, Amu and Ikuto will know for sure that they are being watched.

"Shh, calm down, they'll hear you!"

"I don't care! Are you really up to conforming yourself with just watching and just let that bastard ruin her life?"

"You know very well I don't like him either. But...we have to trust Amu-chan in this matter."

"But..."

"We _have _to trust her!"

Maybe I'm really not being fair with either Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko or even myself. Should I give those two a chance? Sigh, I hope I don't regret my choice later.

"I guess...I guess you're right."

"Rima..."

"We can go to that date you were so eager to go, now."

"Really? Wow, I really struck gold with you, today." He may look innocent, but my boyfriend sure knows how to make me blush at the right times. I think I might have rubbed in him some permanent pervert thoughts...

**(Amu's POV)**

That asshole! We are in a date and he flirts with the waitress _in front_ of me? Didn't his parents taught him what he should and should not do, in front of a girl? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We've resumed our little stroll, and reached a zone that might be just the incentive that Ikuto was needing to like the zoo.

I have to admit that while Ikuto was looking around in the big cats' section, I stared back at him. For such a bastard, he sure has the cutest face when he's happy...truly happy. Huh, what? Yeah, I really said he's cute. I might hate him, but I do think he is attractive. I haven't gone blind yet, you know!

"You really do like cats, no?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. When I was little I used to have one. I named him Yoru."

"What happen to him?"

"He died."

Damn...he say that with such a straight face, it almost scares the hell out of me.

"S-sure..."

And so he went back into staring at the tigers. I'm bored and want to do something else, something fun. What time is it, anyway? Ah, time for the dolphins. I want to see the dolphins!

"Hey, lets go to the dolphin's bay. The show's about to start!"

And even thought I just finished saying this, grabbing his hand seems to be the most intelligence idea I had so far to make us actually arrive in time for the show.

"Heh. You actually are liking this date, no?"

"...Maybe." I smile kindly at him (because I so _can _do it in front him), and stare absently at our linked hands. His hand looks big and strong comparing to my skinny and pale one. Kind of warm, too. Well, they aren't bothering anyone, so I think it's safe to leave them there as they are...

As soon as the show ends, and we approach the exit, to leave the zoo, I can't help but feel quite joyful. "Did you see those guys jumping so high!? I wish I could swim with the dolphins, too!"

"Pfft, well, I think you liked more when that sea lion kissed your cheek."

"I did liked it, too. He had such a cold mouth and smelled like fish." Right after that, I notice that we really seem like a couple. Ikuto notices this too, but just like me, he doesn't stop looking so cheerful and doesn't comment on it.

We stand here smiling at each other, all happy and with a cliché feeling around us. Of course the sleeping part of me that hated him like hell, suddenly woke up as soon as I felt that there was something very wrong in here.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes..._Amu_?" Warm chills run up and down when he says my name like that. Damn...he's good!

"Are you...by any chance..."

"...yes?"

"...GROPING ME?"

And once again hell broke loose. I call him bastard, pervert, and pedophile, and he calls me bitch, pervert, and walking 'rape me' sign. I seriously don't understand what he meant with that last comment...

**-- End chapter 4 --**

Another chapter done. Half of the story is done and from here on, there will be more romance, less death threats from our favourite pairing. The attraction is already in there. And attraction is **not** the same thing as romance. But we are going there (well, they are). I'm also _hyper_! Yesterday my exams grades came out. I had 15 in math in the exam (in a scale of 0 to 20), so I'm extremely happy. No more school for me. FOR EVER!

I had a bit more difficulty into writing this chapter. I did some research onto my country's zoo (their site), so I don't really know if something might confuse you (animals that might not be in your "local" zoo or even shows). Yup, that's Yoru's name you see in there XD

The fact that I said The Simpsons Road Rage and not another game is because Ami is young...and I like playing the game. And so does my nephew. We compete with one another. It's a bit similar with 'Crazy Taxi' so some might know what the driving might be like. -evil grin-

About the turtles... well, actually that happened to me XD. They were busy and me and my family (mother, 3 older sister (I'm 20 by the way), and my youngest nephew (he's 6 now; when it happen he was 4)) just happened to be passing by with perfect timing. One of my sisters even, shamelessly, photographed the entire err..."act". I didn't do anything...because I no longer had any space left in my camera's memory card (By the way, if you don't know the species, they are big turtles, not small ones.). The zoo is a great place, and I, just like Amu, was kissed by a sea lion. And his mouth did smell like fish, too. I have the photo to prove it...he sure was photogenic XD

I will add Kairi next chapter. Only when I finished writing the café part of chapter 3, did I finally realize I was forgetting someone. I'm such an airhead :P

Well, to let you guys know a little bit more of what is going to happen in the next chapter, I'll give you a little hint: most action happens on a certain day, on the 24th of September. Does that date remind you of anything? (series related)

One last thing. This chapter is dedicated to Emuri-chan back at Guardian's Wish forum for giving me the suggestion of making the date on the zoo and for giving me some ideas about dialogues. This happened before I even had started writing the story, so...thank you, Emuri-chan!


	5. Step 5: Birthdays and parties

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 5: Birthdays and parties**

**-- (Location: Hinamori house) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

_Dingdong... Dingdong..._

I bet that stupid bell will continue to go _dingdong _on me, until I finally open the cursed door. Where the heck is my family, anyway?

I leave my room, go down the stairs and open the door. Who is it, you ask? Some unknown boy that looks around my age.

"How can I help you?" See? Even if my thoughts don't reach you, Ikuto, I would like to tell you that you're not the only one who can act all mighty and cool in front of people. And by looking at the boy's blush, I can tell that I'm so much better than you. Take that, Ikuto!

"A-are you Hinamori Amu-san by any chance?"

"That would be me. And you are?"

"Oh." Another blush. Seriously, how much more can this guy blush? "My name is Sanjou Kairi. I work for the Tsukiyomi family."

"Seriously? You look so young. Are you 16 or something?" He pushes the glasses back up his nose. Oh, going cocky on me now, heh?

"14 actually. I might be young, but I was summoned to work for them by the recommendation of my older sister, Sanjou Yukari-onee-san. I'm actually considered to have a genius mind by my older coworkers."

Pfft, oh really? "Well, my art teacher also calls me a genius artist, but I'm still stuck in school." Speechless! Nice one, Amu. High five to yourself!

"W-well, anyway...I just came here to deliver this to you, from Ikuto."

"Oh...no honorifics for him?"

"We are friends." Figures... "Well, I must be off. Goodbye, Hinamori-san."

"You can call me just Amu!"

"Goodbye, A-amu."

As he leaves with yet another blush splashed across his face, I am left alone with an envelope. I wonder what's inside...

I climb up the damn stairs again in direction to my room, and pick up the letter opener. Lets see what's in it. It's a photo from the date. Wait...a photo? How can that be if neither Ikuto nor me took a camera? Oh, I see. This one here was taken when the sea lion kissed me. I do remember the photographer taking a picture at us. Ikuto must have bought it when I wasn't looking. Very thoughtful of him...

Oh, and there is a note in here from Ikuto! What does that guy want now!? _"Amu, I had to actually bring home a proof that I was definitely at the zoo with you. Since mom has already seen it, and has announced to the entire world that this will definitely end up in marriage, I give it to you. I don't need nightmares to haunt me at night. Forced greetings, Ikuto." _Marriage? Shouko-san sure is more intimidating than my mother. Huh, he wrote some more. _"Ps: If that is the face you make when you get kissed by an animal, I definitely don't want to see how it'll be with a guy!"_

That idiot! he was doing so well...he just had to ruin the mood...again. I look at the picture. Well, I do seem way too happy. But what surprises me the most is Ikuto's smile. His smile is as big as mine. We were still holding hands at the moment and having a great time. Ikuto may be an asshole when we exchange words and everything, but at the same time we have fun and act natural in front of one another. I guess that deep down I do consider him to be a friend. A bastard friend, but still a friend. This photo and note go into my board of memories. Yeah, to that cork board. I keep all my favourite memories in there.

"What are you doing, onee-chan?" Heh, I knew it. There _was_ someone else in the house.

"Nothing much. And you? What made you want to grace me with your presence?"

"It's your birthday next week." Right to the point. Can't you tell that we are sisters?

"Next Sunday already, huh? So...what about it?"

"I'm having trouble finding the perfect gift for you."

"Perfect gift? Hire me someone to kill Ikuto!" Or embarrass him to death. Why can't a person hire someone who actually does that for a living?

"You don't hate him as much as you did before, do you?"

"Maybe... He's more of an annoying friend now."

"No wonder mama's been happier nowadays."

"Mama's always happy, it's like something that was born into her. Not natural if you ask me."

"I know what you mean. Well, since I know you won't suggest anything else for me to offer you, I guess I'll have to go shopping with Rima-chan."

Shopping? With _Rima_? That can't be good. She must have noticed my panicked expression because she automatically tries to calm me down. "Yaya-chan will be there too."

"Oh...the three of you together?"

"Unless you want me to take Nagihiko-kun as a test subject!"

"Nah...we already did that before. And if he knows you'll go, we might not want to go either."

"I guess he still doesn't trust me, huh?" Trust you, yes. Trust you plus clothes, no! "It's not really my fault, I was only 5. I really thought he was a girl and looked pretty in a dress."

"We all did."

"Then how can you be certain that he's a boy now?" Alert! Alert! Stay away from this topic. I should have known that most topics surrounding Nagihiko were taboo.

"Rima told us. And no, I'm not gonna tell you why she knows. You can ask about it to mom in a couple of years."

"Okay." Silence is established in the room...that too, can't be good. We hear a sound of a door closing downstairs. Mom arriving home after shopping, no doubt. "MAMA! HOW CAN YOU TELL THAT A PERSON IS A BOY OR A GIRL?"

Sigh...doesn't this girl know what waiting means?

**-- (3 days before Amu's birthday; location: Neko's Latté) --**

**(Rima's POV)**

This has to be the quietest breakfast I ever had with my jolly boyfriend. You heard me. Jolly as in happy, smiling and acting goofy boyfriend. I just couldn't help it. I always have fun when I go shopping with both Nagihiko and Ami-chan in the same time and space.

"This is definitely not my week." I give up. I definitely have to laugh.

He glares at me, a real glare. Pfft, he gets hurt so easily. "Sorry, honey. I just thought that you wanted to, er...reminish the past?"

"I don't mind reminiscing the past, but being almost forced by a 10-year-old, to try on a dress, is _not_ what I had in mind. Especially if the only purpose in it is to remind said little girl of the reason for being previously suspicious of my genre."

"Aww, but she looked so happy with you."

"Happy to see me, or happy for the money Yaya and you paid her to try to convince me to try on the dress once more?"

Ain't I just the devil? "Then why did you insist in coming with me?"

"Because I was aware of what you would buy for Amu-chan if I wasn't there to stop you!"

"Buy what, honey?" I seriously believe that he won't be able to say it. He's just too innocent to speak about these things.

"B-buy what? You know very well! A vib...a vib...something that vibrates." Sheesh, look at the colour in his cheeks. Poor thing, the embarrassing things I make him go throw...

"Anyway...think she'll like our present?"

"Of course. She has been begging for some time for a new set of paintbrushes."

"More like drooling in front of the store."

"Rima...!"

"Can I take your orders?" My inner demons wake up and the glaring begins. Here comes the pervert that likes to grope innocent girls. I will make him pay someday.

Nagihiko took the hint (he's an expert in reading my eyes) and ordered for us both. "The usual, please."

"That would be two coffees, a muffin and a croissant."

As he takes the order and comes back, I get the feeling that he seems too...relaxed. "Hey, Ikuto. Got anything planned for this Sunday?"

"This Sunday? No...why do you ask?"

I knew it. "Nothing really. Just curiousity."

"Okay..." My dear Ikuto. Haven't you ever heard that curiousity killed the cat? Well, I'm about to kill one. A very big one.

"He has already left. And I see that glint in your eyes. What are you planning, Rima?"

"Oh...I'm just going to inform a certain mother about a certain birthday."

"A certain birthday that a certain guy is not aware of?"

"Exactly, love." I pick up the phone and dial Shouko-san's number. This is going to be fun.

**-- (30 minutes later) --**

"Done. Our little friends-only party has been updated to be the ultimate best birthday present to Amu."

"What did Shouko-san say?"

"Apparently she plans to make the party into a formal celebration. Important clients from both my family and the Tsukiyomi will be invited, and she'll introduce Ikuto to them as Amu's boyfriend."

"And where does the 'ultimate best birthday present' comes in, in all of that?"

"Two words for you: seats' location."

**-- (1 day before Amu's birthday; location: local shopping centre, clothes region, woman's section) --**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Mom, I'm not going in there."

"Oh, come on, you're the one who knows about Amu-chan's tastes."

"You know them too. I saw you listening to the pre-date's record over and over again last night!"

"Even so. Just think how much disappointed she'll be, if she finds out I was the one who chose her birthday gift!"

"I'm sure she will be extremelly happy, not disappointed. She doesn't like me anyway..."

"Oh, don't tell me, are you...in love with her?" Crap, I choose all the wrong words.

"Wha...of course not. I'm just making a statement!"

"Rima told me that you grope her." Utau, read my eyes. 'Do not incentive mom'! Wait a minute..._Rima_ told her _what_?

"What? My son did what?"

"Wha...how does Rima even know?"

"Spying and gossiping with Amu, of course. It's her specialty. Didn't you know?" I knew it had to be something like that...

"That sneaky little...I keep telling you, she's the devil reborn."

"Never mind that. Did you really grope her, sweety?"

I could lie to mom...but I bet she could tell right away that I was lying. Or definitely would come in contact with Rima. She would waste no time in telling mom everything! "Yeah...so what?"

"Aww...to think that you've reached a whole new level in your relationship!"

I pretty much knew that this conversation was doomed as soon as I started it. And now mom goes to the baby's section hopping like some teenage girl. Urgh, if anyone asks, she is NOT my mother.

"You do realize that what you've done so far is only making your situating worse, no?" Oh really? Wow, if my own sister hadn't told me, I wouldn't have guessed!

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me choose a damn dress for her. Being in this store is already embarrassing as it is."

"Oh, grow up, will you? No one will know you were in here." Easy for you to say, you're a girl. "Just pick a pink dress. It's her favourite colour, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Measurements?"

And there comes another glare. How many have I received in this month already? "You seriously are asking me that? You're the one who groped her!"

"You definitely are not going to forget that so soon, are you?"

She sighted and began to pick dresses randomly. "No. Especially Rima...and Amu. Just look at these dresses and pick one!"

What a pain. I _hate _shopping. And looking at so many dresses is not helping my mood. Let's set some parameters: it has to be pink. No mid-thigh dresses and no tight ones. Nothing too revealing. After that date with her, I definitely don't want to have my hormones uncontrolled again! After the ice cream licking scene and the groping part I had to take a seriously cold shower. No kidding! She's much to alluring in hot clothes, and sure knows how to tease a guy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted _the _dress. The perfect one that seems to have been made just for her.

"You found a dress you like?"

"I found a dress that _Amu _will like!"

"Isn't it all the same thing?"

Haha, very funny, my dear sister. "Let's just go and pay the dress."

While we wait for the dress to be wrapped up nicely, I noticed that the girl doing it looked awfully familiar. "There ya go, Ikuto-kun."

"Huh, do I know you?"

"Yes, can't you remember?" Oh shit, I hate it when girls do this to me. The slap's strength differs according to how long we last saw each other.

"Er...no?"

She giggles. Well, that's a good sign, no? "It's me, Asakura Himeka. We were friends in high school!"

"Oh, Himeka-chan. I didn't recognize you!"

"That's okay." She sure has a great smile. "Here ya go. Well, I'm busy right now, but we can always meet one of these days and go out together. What do you say?"

"Sounds great. Give me your phone number and I'll call you one of these days." As she hands me the wrapped gift and her phone number, I can't help but notice that Utau glared at the poor girl.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I hate her. In high school she always practically threw herself at you."

"Are you saying you're jealous of her? Come on, Utau, you know very well that I'll always be your big brother!"

"...no matter what you say to me, I'll always see her as a slut before my eyes." Sigh, it's impossible to fight with her. Even thought she is _always _like this when it come to the equation me plus girls, I never saw her like this with Amu. I wonder why...

**-- (Sunday, 24th of September; location: local restaurant) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

I'm going to seriously KILL MY MOTHER!! What the fuckin' hell happened to my quiet friends-only 17th birthday party? My _supposed _friends-only party did certainly NOT include old and snotty rich people nor Ikuto! Oh, I've already seen him, alright. I was struck with a hopeless desire to built a pillar to put him in. Why? Because my new hobby apparently is to be transfixed in him when he looks his best. He came in dressed in a tux, with his hair neatly combed. He looks freakin' hot. No, not average hot (that is the everyday Ikuto), we are talking about smokin' hot.

There were no harsh words exchanged like usual, though I could very well see all the rotten old people looking expectingly at him. All he did was wish me happy birthday, give me a red rose, kiss my hand, and leave quite unhappy to the slightly elevated table we were going to share, along with our friends, who, by the way, wouldn't be so elevated as us. I was still dumbstruck. Does that count as having a priceless look upon my face?

I made an even worse expression when I saw the present he got me. The package was wrapped up so beautifully, that I felt it was a shame to ruin it. I was the most carefull possible in opening it, and distantly I could feel the curious looks that Ikuto would continuously send me. There was a dress inside the package. It was a summer strapless pink dress that reached below the knees. It was a bit loose and the kind that swayed with the wind, not provocative or anything. Actually, it most likely screamed innocence. The dress is perfect!

"I-Ikuto? How...how did you know I liked this kind of things?"

"I guessed!" And he stares at me with nothing but mischieveness in his eyes. What the hell is he plotting?

After all the gifts being delivered to me and hearing a joke (was it really a joke?) from Rima about what she really wanted to offer me, we set up and reached the highlight of the party: the boredom! I told you I was unhappy with all of this!

This is my certain doom for sure. Occasionally papa takes pictures of us and cries randomly in corners, and every time he does it, I sigh. Can't this day get any worse?

"Amu-chi, you are sooo lucky! They made so many desserts for you, this looks like the paradise of cakes!"

"Of course Yaya. I'm so _fortunate!_" And my fortune says: 'you suck. Rot in hell because you won't get any luckier than this!' I dressed up so nicely for nothing, apparently.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan. We always have the dancing after this."

"Sorry Tadase-kun, but I'm more of a listener than a dancer."

"That is understandable." Sheesh, where did mister 'I'm so smart, hear me roar' come from? I did not see Kairi arrive. "Dancing is giving the feet some use, when walking does not seem enough to entertain a person."

"Kairi, loosen up. I told you, you freak me out when you go all robot-like in front of me." Apparently his personality is very natural. Then again, the Tsukiyomi are here. Even thought Ikuto just told him to act more loosely.

"We can always play a game of who is the richest person in here. Or even the biggest whore." Rima, even thought being surrounded by this environment every day, hates this guys just as much as me.

"It's hard to have a competition where everybody seems to be a winner!"

"Even so..." My fun ends along with Rima's sentence. _Their_ song starts to play...and you know what that means, right? "Nagihiko, let's dance!" See? Told you so.

A little far to my left I see Kukai attempt yet another chance with Ikuto's sister. "Come on, it's just one dance!"

"No."

"I promise I won't bother you ever again."

"No!"

"I swear it on my grandmother's grave!"

"NO!"

Urgh, that is so... As he looks at me, I suddenly am struck by an idea. I pick up a napkin from the table, and with the pen I always keep with me (hey, you never know when you might need it!), I write the word 'lame' in bold letters. Let's see if he can read it and understand at the same time...

I show it to him and he glares at me. I shake the damn thing again to see if he gets the point. He glares again and I glare back. Ikuto pokes me and as I look at him, he points back at Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun had yet another napkin in his hand with the words 'she's right, you know?'. Oh my lord, I adore this guy!

The next thing I know, Kukai stands up, grabs Utau's hand and walks to the dance floor.

"K-Kukai! Let go of me!"

"I don't think so. WE are going to dance, and YOU are going to enjoy my company!" Utau looks shocked and speechless, but even so, finally accepts to dance with him. Ha...I made another man be born.

"Nice work, sidekick!"

"What are you talking about?" I look behind and notice that Tadase-kun is no longer in the table, but instead, dancing on the dance floor with Yaya. They seem to be having fun. Oh crap! I'm all alone with _him_, now.

"Distance please. I do not trust being alone with you anymore!"

"Anymore? Oh, please don't tell me that you did before?"

"Maybe...jackass!" And oh so maturely for my newly obtained 17 years, I stuck my tongue out for him.

"Jackass, eh?" So surely I nod at him.

In a blink of an eye, I see Ikuto pick up a spoon, fill it with some of my strawberry and chocolate flavoured birthday cake (the main one, not one of the other hundred cakes in this room), and, pretending it was some sort of catapult, aims at his target. Aims, shoots and scores! But since the target was _me_, it's only natural that I'm not all that happy.

"Ups!" Ups indeed!

"You did NOT just hit me WITH A FREAKIN' CAKE!" And silence follows my outburst. Even the music stopped.

"Mm...maybe. Nice frosting by the way!"

"As your last meal, you're gonna eat those WORDS!"

"H-Hey, calm down. You're the birthday girl. You can't hit anyone."

"Too late, _sweetie_!"

"Shit, the girl's crazy!"

I aim as perfectly as my cake covered eyes allow, and manage to hit Ikuto right in his beloved hair. He hates having his hair dirty, right? Oh, too bad.

"This means war, Amu!" As he so manly states war, I duck right before getting hit by the pie coming my way, and unfortunately for him, manages to hit Rima. Oh no...

"My name is NOT Amu...but I accept the challenge gladly!" She and everyone else.

It is pretty stupid, really. It's my birthday, I'm covered from head to toe in cake, and yet I never had this much fun. I randomly throw cake at either Ikuto, Rima or even Nagihiko-kun. Yaya hits Kairi right on his face, and even thought he tries to act all cool and stuff, his expression changes to a goofy look and Yaya is hit right away. Kukai and Utau also seem to have some fun with one another and a sudden spark passes throw their eyes. One filled with mischieveness and something else that is pretty obvious. One word: _finally_!

Due to my sudden lack of attention, I get hit right in my chest. It was Tadase-kun that threw that one pie, but I can tell that the destination was not meant to be that. Guess I have to teach him what aim is all about.

The room is filled mostly with cake and young people covered in it as well, with a look of disdain from all the grown-ups. But once Ikuto's mother is hit unpurposely by Tadase, and papa smashes a pineapple pie onto mama, it's when hell breakes loose. Now everyone's doing it! Chocolate and whip cream cover the walls and ceiling and people trip over this poor waste of delicious food. Laughter soon follows.

"Amu!" Ikuto approaches me with his clothes filled mostly with strawberry and chocolate, probably from my birthday cake.

"Yeah, Ikuto? Wanna be filled with cake by me again?"

In a split of second he approaches my face and lightly presses his lips onto my cheek. "Happy birthday, girl!"

"Thanks, Ikuto!" I blush. _He_ made me blush again! It's starting to get so much more frequent that almost scares me. What are you doing to me, Ikuto?

**- End chapter 5 -**

Another chapter done. 5 down, 3 to go. I'm really happy with all the reviews I got on the last chapter. 21!! That really repays of my hard work. The zoo is definitely a great place for humor. And birthdays, thus I made this chapter. I prefered Amu's birthday because this way it will be her getting older, not him (although Ikuto's birthday is almost two months later; and no, I'm not going to make Ikuto's birthday. They'll get together before that.).

Oh yeah, about the recorders...It was only for the pre-date, not the actual date, so it's obvious that the gropping part was unknown to Ikuto's and Amu's parents.

And we have Asakura Himeka here. The only OC in the story that actually has a main purpose (and name). But that will only be important in chapter 7, no sooner. I have other plans for chapter 6. Unfortunatelly, I won't tell you what they are. But I do tell you is that it will be the turning point for Amu -smirks knowingly-

I've also started to think in new ideas for other Amuto stories. I really like writing stories for this couple, it helps in the waiting for the next episode of the anime and next chapter of the manga (apparently episode 44 is titled "Sparkling Heart". We can't really tell if it's a filler or not; Newtype didn't even put a summary. Argh, they are teasing us). Anyway, a new story might follow after I finish this one. I've thought of the title, the plot, and the possible number of chapters. I think that you might like (If you get curious, you can always read the summary on my profile). I also take requests for stories, either long ones or one-shots.


	6. Step 6: Spark jealousy

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 6: Spark jealousy**

**-- (Early October; location: Neko's Latté) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

I know that sometimes I take time to process things in my brain, but there are some of them that definitely don't want to be understood.

"A double date?" I told you that this whole matchmaking thing was affecting his brain...

"Yeah. Along with Rima and her boyfriend."

...and his memory! "His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"Anyway, why do you want to have a double date?"

"Because you said that the date on the zoo sucked, and that you could do much better than me." I said a lot more than that, but he obviously forgot or wasn't paying attention to me.

"Pfft, even my 10-year-old sister can plan a better date..."

"That's why I'm proposing this to you. It's a bet."

"A bet? Oh please do enlighten me about this _bet_!"

"You have to entertain Rima's..." I glare sharply at him. "...Nagihiko. And I have to entertain her."

Wait...speak slower please, having trouble keeping up with you. "What do you mean with 'entertain'?"

"I mean, we compete to see who pleases their date better. Of course both Rima and Nagihiko will be the judges."

"And what happens to the person who wins the bet?"

"The winner will ask for a wish to the loser."

"Any wish?"

"Any wish!" Oh yes. Smirk, smirk, smirk. Watch me smirk Ikuto. It will be your first warning about what's coming. Heh, you'll never know what hit you!

"Bring me a coffee, and get back to work, loser!" He leaves slightly contradicted, but I definitely don't care. I have to think of ways to show to Ikuto that I so can make a boy enjoy my company. Definitely not like that guy's sense of perfect date.

"Amu-chan, we're here!" Ha, the judges have arrived. Nagihiko-kun sits in his usual place, but before Rima can do the same, I pull her to a corner.

"Ikuto came up with a plan to use you both. He plans to try and make me swallow the words I used to describe our date. Instead, I'll try to make him jealous!"

"Spark jealousy? Didn't you...hate him or something?"

"Not that kind of jealousy."

"Then make it clear for me." Why does she always play dumb in times like _these_?

"The one who entertains their date better, wins."

She narrows her eyes, and I almost regret handing over one of my best friends to the enemy. "And what does Nagihiko and me have to do with you both?"

Gossiping is good. But having you guys involved in my plans to defeat Ikuto, even better. "You are our dates, of course!"

"I knew it! And you are up to this because...?"

"He challenged me. And you know pretty well that I never ignore when someone proposes a bet to me."

"A bet! Why am I not surprised..."

Is it that time of the month, already? Rima sure seems to be in a bad mood today! "Why do you say that? It's like, the first one we do..."

"I'll make a bet with you, too."

"Oh...about what?"

"Whether you really fall in love with him or not."

Traitor, you are taking mom's side! "I hope you are ready to lose!"

"Not a chance."

**-- (the next day; location: national park) --**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

The plan is very simple: we stroll along the park, go to lunch all together, visit the local stores, and end it near the beach, at night. Objective: win against Amu.

"You ready to go?" Ah, yes. Forgot who I was accompanying in this bet. Well, more like who was accompanying _me._

"Yes, of course."

"Don't forget to treat her nicely!" I always treat woman nicely, Amu. Just not little girls like yourself.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, he will." And so Nagihiko (who I secretly call demon's slave) looks at me with a menacing glare. Pfft, I'm definitely not interested in Rima.

The first part was the walking one, a great way to strike a pleasant conversation. Amu and me had made a rule about having distance between couples, or there would be certainly some sort of sabotage from either her or me. Okay, let's start this.

"Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me!" Ah, I knew she wouldn't make this easy on me.

"Afraid of me, eh?"

She stares at me with an expression filled with repulsion. "As if. You are just the kind of person I completely, deeply hate!"

"That's no news to me. But even so, I was thinking about letting you lead the conversation. I heard there are some topics that you, er...can't have with either one of your friends."

"Heh, you don't know nothing. You think you do, but that's just your perfect excuse of a brain trying to trick you."

Oh really? I know more than she thinks. Haven't you heard? My hearing is very good, and her choice of area to gossip is very bad. "Really? What about your kinks?"

Her eyes immediately were wide open and her mouth shaped a perfect 'O'. She looks like a fish! "H-how do you know about them? Only Nagihiko and Amu are aware of them!"

"Let's just say that you picked, of all the places, the worst place to talk about naughty stuff." And I grin at her. I know she won't yell at me, she just loves this kind of conversations too much to do so. Rule number one in a date: all that matters is what the girl likes, not your selfish desires.

She smirks a devilish smile and I just know she's trying to scare me away from the topic. No chance in hell, Rima. "That may be so...but, I just can't help but make Nagihiko extremely embarrassed."

"Well, your technics aren't bad, but you can't do it properly if you just talk dirty to him." She was about to interrupt me, but I knew well what she was about to say. "It doesn't matter if you accomplish your _promises_ to him or not. You _must_ have witnesses!"

"Hey, I'm not that crazy. I do not like to have people stare at us during our quality time."

"Wha-? No, I didn't mean at that moment. I'm talking about the embarrassing moment, when you actually suggest it to him."

"Oh..." Urgh, this girl definitely needs some guidance.

"Apparently there are some tips I need to teach you."

"Be my guest."

Just like I thought, I struck Rima right on her weakness. We talked about many things, and none of them contained harsh words. We simply just exchanges, let's just say, notes on how to make the opposite sex embarrassed with our own kinks (yes, I have them too...and yes, ice cream is one of them...). Have to say that the girl is far more worse than me. Well, at least I have her as a friend. If I knew before that she was like this, I would have befriended her sooner...much sooner.

**(Amu's POV)**

The date that Nagihiko-kun and me are having, is pretty much linear. Of course we have gone out together before (always as friends), but since this was a competition, I decided to focus solemnly in what he had to say. I really thought that I had this in the bag, but apparently it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would. Ikuto seems like is doing great with Rima. Occasionally they would laugh together and talk non-stop the entire day.

When we were looking at the local stores and entered the gift shop, Ikuto seemed to know all the things that Rima liked. They look so at ease with each other that, for a split of second, I almost feared Nagihiko-kun's reaction. Since I'm an amateur in romantic business, mostly in something like gestures and words, the look filled with trust that Nagihiko-kun sends to Rima and Ikuto now and then, deeply surprises me.

"Is it really that easy to trust the one you love?"

"Huh, what did you say, Amu-chan?"

"...never mind. It was nothing." Silence was once again established...for a short time.

"Amu-chan what do you think about that black set?"

Black set? What black se...holy grandmother in heaven, what has Rima done to this condemned soul? "Nagihiko-kun, stop pointing!"

"But isn't it sexy?"

"Yes, it is, but why are you asking me this?"

"To see if you like it." You are NOT asking me this. Here. In the middle of the street. "So...do.you.like it?"

"It's very pretty, but you definitely won't see me wear it!"

"I was thinking of someone else, but never mind that..." He mutered softly, but I still heard him.

"What are you planning, you pervert boy?"

"Oh...nothing really." Argh, everyone's against me. I look back at the other pair that had come with us. They were both looking at a café, probably discussing the changes that Ikuto could do to his own café.

Sigh, I still can't believe that guy. Ikuto's such an asshole and yet managed to tame Rima. And that as it is, is already a great achievement. I know I've been staring at him for quite a while, but it give the feeling of something new when we are in the same place, and not shouting or anything. I really don't like this silent moment between us both. He's only a few feets away from me, yet it feels like miles.

I definitely have the need to be in Rima's place. This way, I would be the one to receive the special treatment, not her. She already has her boyfriend, no? Well, I have no one. And even though I complain, I enjoy Ikuto's presence and the time we spent together. Even the date was fun, filled with all sorts of different feelings inside my heart. I guess that this entire deal was bothering me.

But really, it wasn't the fact that she looked pleased and well treated, that was bothersome. It was the fact that Ikuto was doing all the good things I loved on our date, with someone else (even if that person was one of my best friends). The way he smiled when she saw something she loved or talked with him, or even the musical store that he would look at with such a content expression. But, this date that included just Rima and him was different from the one he had with me. He actually looked at her, and was interested in what she had to say to him.

I could say I wasn't jealous or something...but to tell you the truth, I'm almost out of arguments. I'm reaching a point where I might actually dig out something that has been buried deep inside my heart for so long.

"It's hard looking at them, heh?" Apparently I'm not the only observer.

"Aren't you worried, Nagihiko-kun?"

"I trust the love of my life." Love of his life? How can he even know that she's _the one_?

"Have you ever told her? That you love her, I mean."

"Yeah...it was 3 years ago. She smiled the sweetest smile possible, and told me that she loved me too."

"What's love like?"

"Hold it! My dear sweet best friend, Hinamori Amu-chan did NOT just ask me this!" In a mocking act, he placed his right hand in my forehead to check the temperature. "Are you running a fever similar to the one you had last year, that made you say you wanted to steal me away from Rima and marry me?"

"_Very _funny, Nagihiko-kun. I'm being serious!"

He sighs, and places his hands back into his lap. Unconsciously, I look over at both Ikuto and Rima, still living their wildest lives together, away from this pathetic planet. "Love doesn't really have a definition. And it can also be different from person to person."

"Try explaining it, then. You are smart, so use your brain."

Nagihiko-kun stares at me, and answers my question with the most honest and worried expression, I have ever seen in my entire short life. "Love...it can either be sweet or sour. It can bring you happiness in one moment, and in the next it can turn your life into a living hell. You want it and desire it, but most of the time it's not exactly what you were hoping for. Either way, you can't life without it."

"Sheesh, that surely was...illogical. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Exactly! It's not about thoughts, it's about the heart. Thinking will not answer you if you are questioning if you love someone or not!"

"Oh..."

We stay once more in silence. Nagihiko-kun probably wondering what the others two were talking about, and me...well, nothing really. This is boring...

"What is he going to do?" I look back at Nagihiko again and right away to Ikuto. The mysterious case, that he had been carrying the entire day, turns out to be a violin case. That sneaky cat brought a violin! That sure will bring some kind of vantage to him. Why didn't I thought of something like that before?

He gets ready to start playing the magnificent instrument. As he positioned himself and started to play, I instantly felt into a trance. And then something else happened. I knew it right away.

This is the breaking point! As he plays the violin so gracefully, my eyes widen and my mouth opens wide. The moon reflecting on his back is beautiful and by looking at him I can't help but think: he's the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on.

Thinking about all the good things I saw in him throughout time, all those moments, all those looks and those smiles, the walls and chains surrounding my heart loosen, and once again, my heart is exposed to the world. The realization is instant after that.

...I'm in love with him! Ironic, wouldn't you say? Shit! Now I own Rima. Oh, she'll be _so_ happy for me.

Without taking my eyes off my new greek God, I speak up the first thing that comes into my mind. "I lost!"

"You're giving up? Amu-chan, this isn't like you!" Nagihiko-kun is slightly panicking, and I can hear it perfectly in his voice.

"It is, when I lose both bets."

"You mean...!?"

"Rima was right. And now, I fell cursed." I hide my head between my hands and can't help but think: alcohol would be a great welcome, right about now.

"Cursed? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Happy? "How so? I am _supposed _to hate him. He _hates _me. We are being set up forcibly by our parents... Have I mentioned that he hates me?" As my best friends, he knows pretty well that my feelings are playing ping-pong inside my heart.

He smiles bitterly. "Maybe once."

As soon as Ikuto finishes his performance and they approach us, I gently pull Rima towards me, pretending I wanted to hug her, and whisper softly into her ear. "Remind me tomorrow that I own you from our little bet that you just won."

The realization is almost immediate, and Rima stares blankly at me. "Amu..."

"Something wrong, girls?" You, probably. But that is a satisfaction that I'm not going to give over to you.

This is all so new to me, and my urges are torn between hugging him and strangle him for putting me in this position. But first of all... "Walk me home!"

"W-what? What about the results of our bet?"

"I'll give you the results." He looks at me very suspicious. Sheesh, I feel like I'm 5 years old all over again and have been caught with my hand on the cookie jar. "The results are fair, I promise."

"If you say so..."

"Rima... Nagihiko-kun... See you both tomorrow, okay?"

At the wave of Ikuto's hand and small exchage of goodbyes between me and my two friends, we leave in direction to my house. The enviorenment surrounding us feels tense. Or maybe it's just me, can't really be sure of anything, anymore. I have to break the silence. My house is just around the corner and I'm acting like the protagonist in some corny romance movie. Urgh, I hate this...

"You win." Nice start, Amu! Now continue that way, and you might be okay after this day is over! You might even stop loving him and everything!

"Huh, what have you said?"

"I said you win!"

"Wow, this must be a miracle. You _admitting _defeat? I'm surprised!"

I'm completely exhausted. Even if I hadn't witnessed the overwhelming discoveries that my heart suffered, I couldn't possibly start another shouting contest. "You do know how to treat a girl in a date. It's only fair that you win."

He looks at me with a worried expression. No wonder. I never did act like this in front of him. I enter my house, take off my shoes, and climb up the stairs. Destination: my bedroom, aka, bed.

Just try to sleep, girl. I'm sure that this feelings will be gone tomorrow. I'm sure they will... They have to...

**- End chapter 6 -**

Another chapter over. -gasp- Amu is in love? Well, I'm certainly not going to make Amu's romance go easy. There are still problems on the surface (for those that remember what I said on chapter 5).

Yep, this chapter was less humouristic, but then again we needed some drama for a person that never had a boyfriend in her life before -pokes Amu-chan-

I was also planning to post this chapter an hour ago but was distracted by the screencaps for episode 40, the actual episode AND the ED. HorribleRaws have posted the episode in torrent already if you wanted to know (very bad quality but very fast posting :P)


	7. Step 7: Get rid of competition

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 7: Get rid of competition**

**(Amu's POV)**

I check the clock and notice that it says it's 7 am. Still too early for me. How's the general situation? I still love him. Inner situation? Butterflies and basketball match going on in the stomach and boxing training in the heart. Outer situation? Depressed, and looking pretty lame for my reputation. Status? Overall screwed. This can't be good...

This is an average morning, yet it feels completely different. I really feel confused. It's not really about my feelings, since, well, I've already confessed it all to myself and there is definitely no turning back now. The confusing part is focused on what I'm going to do now. You suggest I confess to him? Are you NUTS!? There is no way I'm going to do that. Especially if it's Ikuto we're talking about!

As I keep pondering what to do for the rest of my pathetic life, my cell phone suddenly rings. Apparently it's Nagihiko-kun.

_"Yes, Nagihiko-kun?"_

_"Amu-chan...are you feeling better?"_

_"Never better. Call me in another 30 years and you'll see how much better I got."_

_"Are you sure? _Really _sure?"_

Oh for the love of...how can best friends tell right away that there's something wrong with us? _"...just a little bit confused. There were too many emotions going around at the same time. It was...overwhelming."_

_"I see... Do you want to meet me now or something?"_

_"In the café? Er, Nagihiko-kun...wouldn't Ikuto be nearby?"_

_"I guess we can always meet somewhere else, no?"_

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"How about that little coffee shop at the mall? It's usually calm around this hour."_

_"Sounds great. Meet you there."_

_"I'll be waiting, Amu-chan. See ya."_

_"Bye."_

It's really when I turn off the call that I acknowledge what the 'meeting' with my best friend is all about. I'm going to talk about my...urgh, _feelings_! That is so _lame_!

Feeling defeated and pretty much disappointed with myself, I get off bed and choose what to wear for today. Since it's not so chilly outside as I thought it would be, I pick a pair of jeans, a thin blue sweatshirt and the dress that Ikuto gave me for my birthday. Would I have wore it if I hadn't fallen in love with him? More importantly, am I going to keep questioning myself these things for the rest of my life?

**-- (30 minutes later; location: coffee shop) --**

As soon as I approached the coffee shop, I instantly spot a purple hair in the background (mm...shiny hair...). "Nagihiko-kun!"

"Ha, Amu-chan! I've been waiting for you. How's the whole confusion going?"

"Just terrible! I've been questioning myself stupid questions, over and over again, in my head."

"Amu-chan, don't worry. Everything will be okay. You'll see."

"No, things will definitely not be okay."

"Amu-chan..."

"Do you see? If I had kept my feeling in check, none of this would have happened. It's all your fault!"

"Wha...? My fault!?"

"Yes, your fault. If you had warned me about the possibly of falling in love, we could have prevented this!"

We stayed in silence for a while, thinking about what to talk about next. I feel guilty because I'm blaming my best friend for something that isn't really his fault, it's mine.

"I'm sorry I blamed you. I just feel completely out of control about all of this. And you know I like to be in charge of what happens in my life."

"Yes, I know... But, what are you going to do with Ikuto?"

What, all of the sudden I'm his babysitter or something? "Do? I'm not going to do anything. I love him, he hates me, and things will be kept that way."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"..." Argh, in a way, he's right. Even if I keep my distance from Ikuto, I might turn into a stalker, and, to my dismay, a Ikuto fangirl's exterminator. "...No."

"Thought so. Why don't you buy him a present? Something to gain his trust and friendship."

"Oh, great. I'm in love with the guy, but I'll befriend him. Maybe in a few months, I'll be introducing him to other girls for him to date!"

"Amu-chan..." He pretty much gives me his 'you can't resist me' stare and I automatically give up.

"Okay, we'll go buy the darn present. Nothing else to do right now, anyway."

"So...where to?"

By thinking of Ikuto, I think about him playing the violin. Music sound good right about now. "The music store. Maybe a CD."

"The music store sound great. Let's go."

**-- (Location: mall, music store) --**

A music store sure is big and...filled with many things. It might take a while...or maybe it's not as hard as it looks...

"Does he have any favourite musician?"

Favourite musician? I take back what I said before! "Don't really know. Utau didn't mention anything to me."

"Then just pick a compilation. This way he can listen to whatever he likes."

"Good idea!" In the middle of this entire selection, I chose a nice CD with a moon on the cover (for obvious reasons, duh!). There are also golden letters printed onto it, but I can't really understand what is written. Why do musicians _love_ to name their CDs with foreign languages?

"Found one you like?"

"Yeah, this one." I hand over the CD to Nagihiko-kun and notice that he studies it carefully.

"Huh, are you sure you want to give him _this _CD?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the CD...never mind. It's a very good choice!"

Nagihiko-kun's acting suspicious again! But I really don't have time for this. I'm so nervous, I could practically leave this store without paying, run like hell to the café and give Ikuto the cd. To see his face as he looks at it, the 'thank you' he'll give me as he smiles at me, and also him noticing that I'm wearing the dress he gave me. Only heaven! I do NOT think like this! Who the hell switched my brain while I wasn't looking?

"Amu-chan?"

Wha...? Nagihiko-kun must have called my name a good amount of times, because he looks at me with a worried face. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out!"

"The CD is already wrapped and I have already paid."

"You didn't have to. I can do it myse..." Crap! With so much urgency to meet with Nagihiko-kun, I forgot my wallet at home. "Sigh, what is happening to me?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing strange when you fall in love. I used to forget many things when Rima and me started to go out together."

Used to? How about 'I forget everything when Rima looks only at me'? "How...nice. Well, I should go give this to prince not-so-charming, no?"

He laughs lightly and the weight in my chest also lightens. "Yes, you should. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah. I can deal with him alone, just fine."

**-- (Location: Neko's Latté) --**

Is destiny playing tricks on me or something? Well, guess what? Ikuto's not here, he didn't come to work today. The second-in-charge opened the café after Ikuto had told him that he had some business to attend to. Business my ass! Where the hell went the bastard that I fell in love with?

"Amu-chan!" I look at the corner and spot two blondies having a late breakfast. Huh, so Utau and Tadase-kun knew each other, too.

"Utau! Tadase-kun! How are you guys doing?"

Utau gently smiles at me, probably feeling content with her romantic life. Argh, how can some feel better than others in this matter? "Hello, Amu. Oh, the dress looks good on you!"

I blush, my heart speeding up, thinking about the person who had given it to me. "Amu-chan, it really looks good on you! Sit down, I'll order a coffee for you."

It was a bit awkward. I, for the first time in my life, was having trouble if voicing my thoughts and the question, that I'm certain that either one of these two, knew the answer to.

Utau probably noticed my troubled face. "What is it, Amu?"

"W-well, I was wondering where Ikuto might be. He usually works around this time, no?"

"Ikuto's on a date." Tadase stated with a very straightforward expression on his face. But since this is Tadase, the expression made me feel like I was in the middle of a horror movie.

"Exactly what he said. It's a high school friend that was working on the store where we bought that dress. I never thought he would really go through with it..."

"Oh, is that so..." I looked down at my coffee and took a deep breath. Don't break now, Amu. Be strong.

Utau and Tadase's faces seem to mentally gasp and their mouths are hung loose (am I really _that _obvious?). Utau's the first one to speak. "You're in love with him!"

"Woo hoo! Let's throw in some fireworks because apparently you two are the first ones to find out just by looking at me."

Tadase looks at me with an expression torn between happiness and worry. "Not really time to celebrate."

"Sigh, yes, I know. Ikuto's on a date and all that shit..."

"Call Rima!" States Utau with a smirk on her face, pretty similar to the one that Ikuto usually shows me.

"Why? What does she have to do with this?"

"Tell her you need help with plan BGD urgently!"

What the hell? BGD? "She has mission codes now?"

"Utau-chan, what does that even stand for?"

"'Bitch Going Down'. Now do it!"

Sheesh, she's just like Rima. Always to the point and with a frightening expression on her face.

I dial Rima's number and hope to whoever up there in the heaven still likes, that Nagihiko-kun is not in the same division as her. It connects._ "Rima, it's Amu."_

_"You finally decided to call me, huh? After what happened yesterday, I was at least hoping for a message."_

_"Sorry about that."_

_"Anyway, what did you want from me?"_

_"Help with Ikuto. Utau told me he's on a date, and that you could help me with plan...BGD or something. Does it ring a bell?"_

_"Oh yeah. Meet me in my house in 30 minutes. Don't forget to ask where his date is, okay? See ya soon!"_

_"Y-yes. Goodbye."_

Okay...that was a bit awkward. She didn't ask for details or who the girl was. Now that I think about it, who _is_ she? "Utau, who is the girl that he went on a date with?"

She thought for a moment and it almost made me wonder if Ikuto really went on a date with a girl. Even Utau doesn't seem to remember who she is. "Asakura Himeka, I think. She said that they were friends in high school, but I bet she was just one of the many girls that had a thing for Ikuto. A girl that he wouldn't pay attention to. There were many, actually. Little whores going around school..."

"Utau-chan, don't be like that. Each girl has their own personality, you know?" Tadase-kun actually looked offended with Utau's statement. He sure likes girls, huh? Tell me again why I thought he was gay in the first place?

"Listen to the woman's expert. He sure knows what he's talking about!"

Utau only rolled her eyes at both of us and looked at me. "They are meeting at the local gardens. The ones that opened this spring. Rima should know well where they are located."

"I know. Now all that I have to do is ruin that idiot's date. Heh, we're being forced into each other, yet he still goes off, and goes on a date with another! That asshole!"

Utau seemed pleased more than ever with my sudden love for her brother. "That's right, you definitely have to ruin this date!"

I stand up, more confident than ever. "Yes!"

"And make Ikuto regret not noticing before what he has been missing!"

"YEAH!"

And Tadase thought it was wise for him to help out Utau's speech. "And then confess to him!"

Ye...wait, what? "No."

"No?"

"Didn't you say that you hated the whole cliché in boy proposing first?" Aww, he remembers!

"Yes, but I am NOT going to confess to him. It's too soon! And I'm definitely not ready at all."

"You are just scared because you're inexperienced in the matters of the heart."

"Excuse me, but who are you really to talk about the romance department?" And he did that face right away. The one who makes me want to cuddle him. Urgh, I bet he does that on purpose...

Utau tried once more. "He's right, you know!"

"You too have no right to talk about this. You've just subscribed yourself to romance a few days ago!"

Tadase-kun looks horrified back at me. Did I say something wrong? "Amu-chan, please no. I already spent the entire morning listening to her talk about Kukai-kun!"

Utau blushes slightly and hits Tadase-kun in his arm. "Tadase! I was only asking for advise. And no, we are NOT going out. We're just...heading there."

Okay, I don't need another complicated romance (urgh, this is so lame...). "I think I'll be going. Bye guys!"

**-- (Location: Rima's house) --**

As soon as I arrived at Rima's house, I noticed that Yaya is also here. "Yaya!"

"Amu-chi, you're finally here!"

"Huh, did Rima call you here?"

"Yes. So, revenge, huh?"

Revenge? More like teach a certain girl to not touch my man! "Something like that. Where is Rima anyway?"

As soon as I ask for her presence, she shows up, carrying a sport's bag. She carries it in such a way, that I think it's safe to say that it is pretty heavy.

"Very well, ladies. I hope you are ready to make the girl, huh...what's her name?"

"Utau told me her name is Asakura Himeka. High school friend of Ikuto."

"Okay, to make the girl Asakura Himeka suffer for touching another's guy!"

Rima explained us the plans she's plotting. I have to admit that I winced at least six times and Yaya covered her ears every now and then. I actually had to spoil Rima's fun a couple of times, for most of her ideas were a bit too extreme. Even so, I still have doubts. Thankfully, Yaya voiced them. "Are you sure this will work?"

"My plans never go wrong!"

"That's not what I meant! What I mean is, what if Ikuto finds out about what we're plotting, and inevitably hates Amu-chi for life?"

Yaya is a very caring friend, but I'm already accepting my fate from whichever result comes out of this. "Wouldn't change much. At least I wouldn't have to see him ever again, and my life would go back to normal. That includes you, stupid stomach!"

"But even so, Amu-chi. I definitely don't want you to suffer. I've seen heartbreaks before, and let me tell you that the effects that it makes you have, are all bad. Well, the craving for cake is not bad, but too much cake ca...

"Focus!" Both Rima and me shout silently (is that even possible?) at the poor girl. Revenge is everything right now. And by being hurt as much as I already am, it leaves me no choice but to make Ikuto feel as miserable as me. Urgh...what has happened to me?

"Okay, you big meanies. But if Ikuto finds out I was a part of this and kicks me out of the café permanently, Yaya won't be pleased." Talking in third person and threatening us? Only Yaya could pick two things completely different, and put them together perfectly. No wonder Rima asked her to come with us...

"Our essential materials are in here." As I look at the sport's bag, I notice all kind of different things. I have a strange feeling that most of them are illegal, too. "So I prepared all of this. Kinky, don't you think!?"

I better be the one to choose what to use, or I might fear for Yaya's still present innocence when she's around Rima. "Rima, I love you and everything, but you are definitely going to rot in hell for this!"

She smirks at me, and I know that Rima has entered the danger zone. I pity Ikuto, right now. A lot! "Not before I sent them both down there first!"

**-- (Location: local park, on top of trees) --**

I'm not really the kind of person who hates heights, but this is pathetic! Rima's hiding places are the worse. And having Yaya cling to me for dear life isn't a good sign either.

Rima set the whole bridge for her plans to make the girl fall in the water. I kept my fingers crossed. About what? Well, partially, for her beauty. If she's beautiful, then it might be bad for my health and sabotage plans. The other part of me wanted desperately the plan to work.

Both of them could be seen in the background. She really is pretty. Light brown hair that reached her shoulders, blues eyes looking at Ikuto filled with...lust? THAT BITCH! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHO'S SHE MESSING WITH!

They looked so happy together. Too happy. Actually, everything in her screams 'fake'. Fake innocence, fake interest, fake personality, fake breasts (yes, I'm doing the entire search!), fake smile... Fake, Fake, FAKE!

She finally felt, but unfortunately, Ikuto grabbed her by the waist. "Oh, Ikuto-kun! You saved me!" It's never too much to emphasize that everything in her is FAKE!

"Of course, my princess." And he encourages her. Where is your sixth sense, Ikuto!? Where is your brain!?

"Oh, my hero!" Urgh, I'm seriously going to die with all the cliché in this place! The plan didn't work. But we aren't going to give up so soon.

After a while, or plans began to sound a bit too desperate. Rima is starting to get extremely pissed off with her plans, and I'm starting to get also pissed, but at her. Her plans aren't working at all. When Ikuto and Himeka were chatting on the bench, Rima tried to scare the girl away, by putting a beehives (filled with angry bees, by the way) near them. Well, let's just say that Yaya went home wet, slightly stung and tired from all the running she did when the bees got interested in her instead of the couple (obviously the running ended on the lake, where the bees gave up the chasing). Well, I did warn her about the honey filled snack she was eating... On the other hand, Himeka, afraid of the sound of bees nearby, jumped to Ikuto's lap and hugged him tightly. I broke some innocent and defenceless branches in anger.

Even without having Yaya with us, we still tried making Himeka go away. Very silently and skillfully, I put some bread near her feet, without them noticing me, and waited for the ducks that were nearby to go grab a bite. Rima was sure that the ducks would peck her feet. In the end, they only ate the bread without touching her feet and they even let her pet them.

We finally reached a café and decided to rest in a corner, having Ikuto and Himeka a few feet away, but still visible to us.

Rima order coffees for us both, yet my eyes wouldn't leave Ikuto alone. I'm starting to hate that girl more and more. "This is reaching very disturbing levels!"

"What is? Our stalker's technics?"

"No, just the fact that our target is practically raping Ikuto with words and stares!" Utau was right: she is a little whore. "Argh, I think that she's trying to do it physically, too."

"What are you talking about?" Rima looks at the same place as me, below the table. Her face showing a very hateful expression.

"I'm referring to that leg going north so fast, that even my own eyes are having trouble in offering it well placed daggers."

"Call the waiter and tell him about the little show she's putting in front of everyone!"

"No, he would probably tell them that the whole scene was bottering us, and Ikuto would recognize us immediately."

"Then do something so that the waiter trips near them and that the drinks fall onto her."

"I'll try." I pick up a medium size rock and throw it gently to the waitor's feet. Unfortunately, he trips in it in such way that he falls in Ikuto's table, the tray landing on Himeka, dirtying her dress (oh, I'm _so_ sorry for you, Himeka). People all around stand up and move in such a way that Ikuto immediately recognizes me. Shit, he knows I was the one who made the waiter trip!

In a way to save Rima from Ikuto's possible upcoming rage, I whisper to her. "Rima, leave!"

"But, Amu..."

"No buts. I'll deal with him. After all, it's my fault!"

"If you say so. I'll call you later." She leaves, and I approach their table. I'm left alone with Ikuto's burning eyes onto my figure.

He's fuming over me, but Himeka seems even more unpleased.

"Is this all this girl's fault?" Neither Ikuto nor me respond to her, just keep staring at each other. Ikuto with a harsh glare and me with a blank look. "Urgh, I'm leaving Ikuto. If you care enough for me, call me one of these days!"

It's at that moment that Ikuto notices that Himeka left. He approaches me, and takes my hand in a rough and powerful grip. Ikuto drags me out of the café probably towards my house. We keep walking silently, neither Ikuto nor me speaking. He's probably too mad to even address me, and I just don't know what to say. I probably did go too far. But I'm just...too possessive and too jealous.

Ikuto suddenly stops in the middle of the street and looks back at me, his expression still very harsh. "I hope you're happy!" He says it in a sarcastic way, but in my mind, it counts as a question. And no, I'm not pleased with myself right now, either. "I know you want to have the upper hand in this 'game' as you call it. But ruining a date that could sent us both free from this matchmaking idiocy that our mothers planned, is completely absurd! What were you thinking!?"

I was thinking that I loved you and that I wanted to show you how much I could possibly make you happy. "..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you won't say a word, is that it?"

So be it. I'll be honest, and let everything come out of me. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Was that an apologize by any chance?"

I continue my speech. If I let him interrupt, I won't be brave enough to finish it. "I'm sorry for all the times I tricked you. I'm sorry for calling you names, and for teasing you and making you mad. I'm sorry for ruining your life with my presence. I'm sorry for just ruining your door to freedom. I'm sorry!" ...I'm sorry for falling in love with you.

I keep my eyes downcast, and I know that his stare softens just a bit. "Hey! Are you...okay?"

"Peachy perfect, never better. I'm just having a blast."

"Oh, really? This doesn't sound like you at all!"

What, did you turned into a shrink over night? "Since when are you such an expert in me? Do you even know me at all?"

"I know that you are an obnoxious person, who always sees flaws in everything I do or say!"

"Have you ever thought that you might be the problem?" And on this moment, I, who was always very proud of being capable of ever rarely shed any tear, started to cry. Why are guys so...stupid!?

"What the!? Oi...stop crying, will you?"

"Why should I? BECAUSE IT LOOKS SO UNCOOL NEXT TO YOU, IS IT!?"

"Wha...what is wrong with you? Argh, little girls are so troublesome..."

That's _it_! No matter how much I love him, no matter how much he teases me, this time his words won't linger here without some sort of a comeback. I kick him hard in his family jewels and throw the cd right at his face, the cd's corner hitting (and hurting, I bet) his forehead. "I never want to see you ever again! ROT IN HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

I start running away from this chaotic place as fast as possible. Stop crying, stop crying, stop crying. You can't cry anymore. This is not a fairytale. There is no happy ending. He doesn't deserve it... He doesn't deserve me!

**- End chapter 7 -**

Urgh, when was the last time I actually sticked with just one POV? Probably never did in this story...

The cd IS important, and so are the letters written onto it. It's what will be bringing them together (somewhat). On the final chapter (that oh so happens to be the next one) the POV will be in Ikuto's and Amu's. Although I'm going to do Ikuto's, his feelings won't be revealed, because I don't like to make mushy thoughts in guys minds. That's too gay for my taste (no offence to all the writers that do it; I'm just the kind of person who writes extremely mushy and cliche stuff so it would look wrong with him).

The part about Yaya talking in third person is something that is common in anime and manga. When someone does it (mostly girls), it means they are acting naive and pure. Yaya's like that, so I used it on her.

Wow, 104 reviews. I'm so happy. Like I promised, in the next chapter I'll list all my dear reviewer's names. Till then, enjoy this chapter.


	8. Step 8: Plan the future

**Title: Matchmaking Process  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu, NagihikoxRima (side pairing), KukaixUtau (side pairing)  
**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu have hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on one another. Unfortunately, things go haywire when their parents meet. Matchmaking parents are the worse, no? Or do they see beyond the appearances and hatred? Amuto

**Author Notes: **Well, we don't really know much about Ikuto's mother, but I'm almost completely sure she wouldn't act like this XD. I don't consider the characters OC but the story AU, so I had to adjust the characters to the story. Other Shugo Chara characters show up throughout the story.**  
Warnings: **Rated T for language and, possible situations. Mostly for language, because eraged people speak very harshly and I feel like making a story with swearing words.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own SC nor it's sexy characters.

**Step 8: Plan the future**

**(Amu's POV)**

Apparently I'm doomed to spend my entire life sulking in my bed. After arriving home yesterday, right after 'exploding' in front of Ikuto, I found myself running up the stairs into my room. I didn't have dinner (worrying my mother like hell), cried most of the night (since I hadn't cried in ages), and only called Rima around 1 am. Thankfully, she's always ready to listen to me.

_"So, how did the confrontation go?"_

_"Terrible. I even kicked him."_

_"In the nuts?"_

_"Pretty much around that area..."_

_"That's my girl."_

That's right, we spent almost the entire night talking about Ikuto, namely offending him. After the conversation was done, I realized one tiny little detain: in my haste to get away from Ikuto, I accidently left the CD with him. Shit! It sucks, really, really, _really_ sucks! Why? Well, he might get confused with my gift (I put his name on the CD, so there won't be any mistake about it's owner), and we all know that confused boys need answers. To get answers, we need to meet, and meeting him is the last thing I need.

Suddenly, I hear knocking on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's mama, Amu-chan. Can I come in?"

Mom seems so polite in asking permission to enter my room...good actress, wouldn't say? I have to let her in. After all, I cherish my door. "Sigh, come in, mom!"

As she enters, she looks around my room. Her eyes look at every corner, every object and finally land on me. "Want to talk about what's troubling you, sweety?"

"...love sucks!"

"Amu-chan...are you...in love?"

She says those words so carefully, that I almost, _almost_ believe she's worried. I bet she's just anxious to hear my answer (answer that includes Ikuto's name on it). "Yes mom, I'm in love. And yes, it's with Ikuto."

"I KNEW IT!" Figures... And right after, she jumps around like her feet are on fire and all I feel capable of doing is glare at her. Hard.

"Mom, or you either talk with me seriously or you leave my room. INSTANTLY!" She did calm down, even thought I can still see that damn glint in her eyes.

"So tell me, sweety. What's been troubling you?"

"Well, you see..." And I told her everything. All the emotions that I was feeling, the date that Ikuto had with that girl (mom looked _way_ too scary when I told her that part), and my little outburst, and yes, I included the little punishment I made Ikuto go through last night.

"I see...you seem to have this much trouble in acting according with your true feelings..."

The pain in my heart hurts less as I lay down, my head in my mother's lap, just like I used to do when I was a child. "Pretty much. Urgh, why mom, why did you force me into knowing Ikuto better?"

Mom smiled, as she combed my hair gently with her hand. "I thought it would do good for you."

"It didn't do any good. I'm hurting, you know?"

"But it was worth it, no?"

I look at her eyes and know that she isn't joking. "How so, mom? I only got hurt in the end, and made Ikuto hate me even more!" She looks at me with the proud look of a mother and I almost even think that she glows.

"But you know him better now, wouldn't you say? And you made new friends, did new things, and felt new feelings. And even though it hurts a lot today, someday you'll cherish this feelings the most. They'll be precious someday. I promise."

"Mama..." And on this moment, I roll a bit, hugging my mother and crying. Why can't Ikuto be mine?

**-- (Location: Neko's Latté) --**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I keep wondering more and more the reason for Amu's reaction yesterday. It just won't leave me alone. It kept nagging me all night, and I just couldn't sleep (or maybe it was the aching pain that still lingered between my legs). I thought that Amu would be happy to get rid of the forced matchmaking. I really thought we...could start anew without being forced into one another, anymore. Apparently, I was deadly wrong, and don't know why...

"Hey, Ikuto. Are you still in there or something?" I look to my left side, and notice that Kukai must have been calling me for quite a while. "Answer, please!"

Kairi, who had been busy with some documents (work, I bet), spoke up. "He's still thinking about yesterday."

"Huh, what happened yesterday?"

"Amu kicked him in his, er... private parts." I narrow my eyes at Kairi. Amu? since when does he address her by her first name?

"She did!?" Right away Kukai starts to laugh like there is no tomorrow. Keep that up Kukai, and definitely there won't be a tomorrow for you.

"Can we change the subject, you guys? Being kicked in the crotch is not a topic I want to talk about!"

"Well, we can always talk about..." And by the fact that I know what Kukai wants to suggest, I immediately interrupt him.

"We are NOT going to talk about you and my sister!"

"Why not?"

"Utau slapped him yesterday." Does Kairi read minds or something?

"How do you know all of this? Have you been spying on me?"

"No. I just stopped by your house yesterday to deliver some important documents, and I heard the slap and you cursing loudly."

"Oh..." And yes, I do know how to sulk. It's feels really good after being hated by a sample of the female population, yesterday.

"Sheesh, you sure are boring when you're depressed!"

"I'm not depressed!"

"Whatever you say, man." Kukai sure knows how to tick me off when he thinks he knows me _so_ well.

"...okay, maybe I am a little. But that is because Amu got mad at me for unknown reasons. _I'm_ the one who should be mad!"

"Mad for kicking you?"

"Well, that too. She even threw this CD at me." I take the CD out of my jacket's inner pocket and lay it on the table.

"Maybe she wanted to give it to you. It's wrapped neatly and has your name on it, too."

Now that he mentions it...in all my anger, I never noticed. Did she plan to give it to me last night? Was that the reason for her to be so mad? "Huh... Should I open it?"

"If it is a present, and has your name on it...hell yeah!" To satisfy Kukai's curiosity, and, well mine, I obliged.

My eyes widen and my mouth is hung loose. This is... I'm surprised that she knew so well that I liked this musicians, every single on of them. But the most surprising, the name of the CD is... Urgh, I'm an asshole!

"I really suck at this." I state with a big need right now to hit my head in the marble floor. Hard!

"Suck at what?" States Kairi with a curious stare, for the first time since we gathered to talk about my misfortune.

I ignore his question anyway. "I thought that with the date I had with Himeka-chan, I would be fixing the matchmaking situation and preventing myself from getting hurt, but in the process, I hurt Amu instead. I'm such an idiot."

"What do you mean by..." I stand up, and completely ignore Kukai and Kairi. I need to settle this. For good!

"I have to see her. Immediately!"

**-- (Moments later; Location: Hinamori House) --**

**(Amu's POV)**

Oh, you've returned? As you can see, I'm still sulking in my little corner called bed. Mom went downstairs to prepare something for me to eat. Right after she left, I checked my cell phone to see if he tried calling me or not. He didn't, but there were five unread messages in my cell.

I choose the first one and noticed it was from Rima. _"Amu...look, I know we bashed Ikuto all night long but, I want you to know that even after everything that has happened, I will still trust your final decision. And I also want to point out that he really isn't such a bad guy after all. Now don't even dare tell him I said this!"_ Even if Rima is a tough person to deal with, I still love her very much. One of the best friends I could ever ask for.

_"Amu-chan, Rima told me everything. Well, nothing to worry, after all this is you we are talking about! But you gave him the CD, right? Even so, if you ever need help in hitting Ikuto again, give me a call. I'll hit him first!"_ Nagihiko-kun always knew what to say to me when I needed someone to talk to or just a hug. I couldn't possibly live a balanced life without having him as a friend.

_"Amu-chi, are you okay? Rima-tan called me and told me what happened. Ikuto-kun is an idiot! Let him be with miss ugly-face, and everything will go back to normal. If you need help to be distracted, call me and we'll go to that chocolate store and empty the entire shelves. I'll help and everything!"_ Yaya...dear sweet Yaya. Even though she can't really be very helpful in serious matters, she's a great friend and always ready to make someone smile.

_"Amu-chan, are you feeling better? Utau-chan called me last night about your encounter with Ikuto. Apparently she also gave him a piece of his mind! Either way, don't lose hope. I'm sure he'll chance his mind about you. He has to!" _Tadase-kun became a great friend thanks to Ikuto. If I never had met Ikuto and hadn't been forced to know him, I would have never met Tadase-kun along the way.

_"Look, Amu. Forget all about my brother. He's an idiot. You deserve so much better than that thick head. You did so much for me, including encouraging Kukai in your birthday party into impressing me. I seriously wanted for Ikuto and you to work. But since it's not going your way, find a better man. Forget about the asshole who broke your heart!"_ Utau became also one of my supporters. She's so honest in her actions and words, so much like me that I feel that talking to her is like talking to me. Talking with someone who really understands me.

Mom and dad were right in that aspect...about me meeting new people and expanding my circle of friends. Although not having either Kukai's number or even Kairi's, I'm pretty sure they would at least sent a message, even to just say hello. I should really be thankful for being around such great people. I have such a difficult personality to deal with. I'm stubborn, it's hard for me to admit defeat (even when I know I'm wrong), and am sarcastic and deadly honest in front of people. Even so, I have many friends that support me and love me. Now, if only the one I truly love would do the same...

I hear my phone ring and look to see who sent me a message. It's Ikuto. _"Open the balcony door!"_ What the hell is he plotting?

_"What do you mean 'open the balcony door'?"_

_"-rolls eyes- Exactly what I wrote! Do I need me to draw you a picture or something?"_

Urgh, even when I love him, I still think he's a pain in the ass! Probably that will never chance.

I open said door, and out from my balcony comes in Ikuto. "Hey, how the hell did you end up in my balcony?"

"I climbed! It's not that hard you know." I stare back at him with my face as neutral as possible. I really think that this would be the wrong place for me to put my emotions on the loose. He too seems to do the same. His eyes are expressionless, and he keeps his hands inside his pockets, making him look as casual as possible.

"How nice... Ever hear of a front door?"

"Front door? A big wooden rectangle thingy that lets people walk through? Yeah, I think I did." He smirks just slightly, and it gives me the impression that something seems a little off.

"_Very _funny. Now get out!"

"I can't. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Then you'll listen. I want to talk about this CD." Ikuto removes his hands from the pockets where they were kept and removes the CD from (what I presume) one of the inner pockets of his jacket.

Right now, staring at the CD unwrapped and Ikuto's once more expressionless eyes, makes me slightly nervous. Something is definitely different. The mood has changed completely from all the other confrontation between us. "W-what about the CD?"

"You gave me romantic music."

"...Oh." Crap! Crap, crap, CRAP! Can't you do anything right, Amu? You gave him _romantic music_? Why don't you just tell him right here and now that you love him, cause you can't get any more obvious than _this_!

"Don't tell me you didn't know that 'Ti amo' means 'I love you'?" My heart suddenly speeds up. I didn't tell him my feelings, but the CD has them written neatly in golden letters. I don't know Italian, okay? And by hearing Ikuto speak those words, even if only for translating purposes, it makes me blush.

"I-it's not really my fault. I picked it randomly and Nagihiko-kun told me it was a nice selection." Oh shit, this is definitely something I should have not said. Even so, after mentioning it out loud, I finally understand: Nagihiko-kun knew what the CD said. He freakin' KNEW!

"So he said that, huh? And you guys are best friends, so he knows you well..."

"Yeah, so it doesn't matter anymore. Is that all you came here to do, to tell me what 'Ti amo' means?"

After those words left my lips, Ikuto looked at me a bit...nervous? What the...? "N-no. I came here for something else."

"And that thing is..."

"I came here..." He stops for a second and his eyes take a more serious and determined expression. "I came here to get my wish granted."

I shiver under his manly stare (goddammit, it looks so _hot_ on him...). "W-what is your wish, Ikuto?"

As soon as I asked my question, he hugged me tight to his chest and we both felt into my bed, him being on top. I really don't understand what he's playing at. Does he know I love him and now he feels like playing football with my heart? I sure as hell don't want it to be kicked, even if it's Ikuto we are talking about.

He whispers sweetly at my ear. "Stay with me."

"Huh?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"Wha...what are you talking about?"

"I'm really sorry!"

"For what? What is wrong, Ikuto?"

He buries his head in my hair and I feel as I could die right now, in this instant. "I wanted to makes us both free from our parent's gasp. I wanted to know the real you at my own pace. Even if I had to go out with someone else to be rid of the control that my mother had in me. But, in the end I hurt you. I didn't mean it. I-I wasn't careful enough, and suddenly, I fell in love with you."

"Ikuto..." I guess that something like this isn't always a one way street. Miracles do happen. "I guess we are both sinner, then." Pause. "...I love you too."

"Amu..."

Just like in some sort of corny love story, we both kissed. It was wow, just...wow. Are first kisses always like this? The butterflies in my stomach are flying more wildly than ever and my heart feels like it's ready to come out from my chest. We stop for a moment to catch our breath and stare at each other (good idea, or we'll get distracted by something else). He dives once more, and this time with tongue and everything and I fluster like hell. Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?

"Amu-chan, I brought you some...oh!"

Argh, mom! Very bad timing. "Mom, couldn't you have...knocked or something?"

"I'm sorry, sweety. I only came here to cheer you up, but it seems Ikuto-kun is doing well enough!" And as on cue, Ikuto starts to nibble on my neck.

This is so embarrassing! And I'm certain that mom can see Ikuto's hands going under my skirt and inside my blouse. "Could you please leave, Midori-san? We were about to...er, get busy."

"Oh...ok."

"I-Ikuto!"

"Use protection, kids. We'll talk in the morning."

"MOM!" After that I just had to punish Ikuto for embarrassing me in front of my mother. If you must know, he's pretty ticklish...among other things that I won't tell you.

**-- (12 years later; location: Tsukiyomi House) --**

"Hey, who told you that you could take a slice of that cake?"

"Mom did."

"But your mother doesn't live here. She cannot decide who gets to eat the cake!"

"Pfft, you are just saying that, because you hate me, you idiot!"

"What did you say!?" And splash, there goes the orange juice down the poor boy's face. Running after one another and away from the garden where we all were, soon followed, and all I could think of was sighing. I really have given up hope in separating them both when either one declares war to the other.

"Amu-san, why does Hikaru-onii-chan and Tamako-chan hate each other?" I look to the side and spot a little bundle of joy, soon followed by...another bundle of joy, both equal in physical appearances (for the exception of gender).

"I don't really know, Izumi-kun." The youngest of the two 8-year-old smiles at me, with a sparkle in his eyes that remind me so much of Nagihiko-kun. "Why won't you go play with Hitomi-chan somewhere else?"

"Okay. Onee-chan, let's go!" As the little boy with brownish hair and the little girl with lavender hair leave farther into the opposite corner of the garden, I am left alone once more. Rima and Nagihiko-kun sure know how to be great parents. Even though Hikaru-kun's...personality needs to be worked a little. I guess that all kids are difficult at the age of ten. Then again, I have never had trouble with Ami when she was ten and neither have it now with my own daughter.

I'm suddenly hugged from behind by a pair of strong arms. "I'm surprised they had twins right after Hikaru..."

"Well, they always did _it _like rabbits." Ikuto laughs lightly, keeping it in check, so that we don't have the youngsters interested in the content of this topic. "_And_, apparently procreate like them, too."

"Urgh, Nagihiko is a lucky bastard!"

Yeah, he surely i...wait a frickin' moment! "Are you saying you would prefer being married to Rima instead of me?"

"No, of course not!" And he kisses me passionately to prove his point. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind having just as much fun at night as they do."

"Urgh, you haven't changed one bit, pervert!"

"Maybe not...but I'm _your_ pervert!"

"I really hope so. I can get pretty possessive when it comes to you. And you know very well that I know how to punish you!" I smirk evilly at him and he gulps. Ah...sweet power of the wife.

"That's...nice to know." I smile sweetly at him and look back at the young twins, having fun playing with the fishes in the lake. Soon after, both Hikaru-kun and our daughter, Tamako-chan, join them. The fun keeps itself there, but suddenly Hikaru-kun pushes Tamako-chan down the lake, making her fume instantly. Payback from the orange juice, I bet.

Looking at the scene, it brings back memories of the time when me and Ikuto had been set by our parents. "Ikuto, don't they seem to hate each other just as much as we did once?"

"Amu, don't!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"But you thought about it! You are not going to play matchmaker with our little girl!"

"I wasn't planning to."

He looks suspiciously at me, but soon believes my words. "Good..." He brakes contact with me and turns to the children. "Me and Nagihiko are going to buy some ice cream."

I hear a unanimous 'YEAH' as Ikuto leaves, along with Nagihiko-kun. While looking at the children, Rima approaches me.

"Don't worry about Ikuto, Amu." Oh, so she was hearing the conversation, heh?

"I know. After all, our kids are still young. I still have plenty of time to convince Ikuto to get into this."

"Yeah. We'll try suggesting it again in 6 years."

I look at Rima with a smirk that matches her own. "Age 16 again?"

"You know it!"

We both look once more at our children. It's amazing what happens in life. Ikuto had to actually fight against our parents about the marriage part. In the end, he only managed to postpone the date for one year. After that, we soon got married. One year later, Tamako-chan was born, and now it seems that story repeats itself.

"Mom, Hikaru threw me into the stupid LAKE!" I smile proudly, perhaps with the same pride that my mother once showed me twelve years ago.

The doubts are never here, never present. I've already spent eleven years with Ikuto. We fight sometimes, and love each other the rest of time. This really is the best that I could have obtained. A loving husband, an adorable daughter, and my friends living nearby. All thanks to a stupid matchmaking that I never asked for.

**-- End chapter 8 & end of Matchmaking Process --**

Finished, it's finished!! There will be no sequel but there will be other stories on this pairing. This chapter actually was harder to write, for many reasons. But the number one is the worst. One word: HEAT! It's freakin' HOT!! I had to take breaks between writing to fan myself.

I wrote the entire chapter while listening to the new ED of Itazura na Kiss. The song is so beautiful (and it had SEAMO singing, too. I love SEAMO!!)

I've already thought also about my next story (the one summarized in my profile), and it will be very short. So far, I think it will be only 4 chapters or something, but the leigth of each chapter might be the same of Matchmaking Process.

And now, the reviewers that I almost feel like glomping... -glomps them all anyway- ...are:

candyland798, SimplyGorgious, Mayu-chan0o, KawaiiDarkAngel33, SunamiHV, DarkxGash, JennyKim319, Cookie-chan91, SailorCat244, Luvedbydarkness, Eevee-san, RandomChibiDemon-chan, beautifly92, Barefooted Cinderella Girl, FunnyLaugh, chiiara.o88, Yume Suzuhara, Karura Hime, sounchy, xXxLovexXxNatsuMikanxXx, RevengeIsSweeterThanYou, chaparrita, JennyKim319, Maymay080, mit-chan007, Azilda, miyuki-chan332, willowchara, Psychedelic-dreams, babo123, MagicAnimeGirl, Sakura Moon, Lustre Purgez, Retasuika, Ain soph auir, Faery of Night, WiND G0dd3ss xD, Nefarious Seraph 13, SailorCat244, HelenaLaVince, Kirara-Owner-of-The-Death-Note, bluebells, Natsuya801923, Clear Hope, blindbandit, vampgirl8, Did-Ya-Think, Itachi's Nail Polish, Ayame Maaka, MewCuxie12, lionetspirit, hotshot101, Aoi Faith, kanna96, Aoi Hana9, owly-chan (hope I haven't forgotten anyone...sorry if I did.)

**Stats:** 133 reviews, 3830 hits, 39 favs, 44 alerts.

Thank you guys for all the support and see you in the next story (probably start uploading it next week).


	9. Important Note

**Note (OMG, after like almost a year)**

So, yeah I should probably not be here posting this now considering I still have another story to finish and I haven't been able due to the fact that I'm currently taking a course that the center of employement thought I should take (curse those idiots), that makes me wake up at 6am and arrive hope at 6pm, and I can only rest on Sundays due to my computer course on Saturday evenings. -glaresglaresglares-

Anyway, I take this chance to anounce 2 things to my readers (and also explaining why the heck I'm posting the note in this story, not the other one who I was reminded today of not being updated in 4 months).

1 - I will not give up on "Forbidden Love", no way! I love the story and my inspiration won't disappear, not even after 4 months have past (have been feeding my plot bunnies daily xD). Actually, funny thing, I really needed a break from writing cause just writing this note is making me hungry for more. I will see what I can do with my _free_ (define free) time.

2 - I got this idea a few months ago and I asked cri and michi what they thought about the idea. Both were excited, which in turn, put me extra excited too. I'm planning on writing a prequel to "Matchmaking Process", and considering that Amu and Ikuto only get together in MP, I'll make the main pairing Rimahiko (aka, Rima and Nagi). But oh won't it be interesting to develop the plot and give everyone a background story!!!

- Aren't we curious about Ikuto and utau's crazy matchmaking mother, how the "disease" started?

- How Utau and Rima came to get along so well?

- And how everyone else met?

- Why does Ikuto and Amu hate each other?

- How did the Rimahiko romance started?

- And how the Nagi fans had to deal with it? Or Rima deal with them?

Tell me what you think, because I'm still thinking about it. Either way, I'll have to finish FL first, and then will I be able to think upon other projects.

Take care till then. -shares love-


End file.
